miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AdrieNetta/Biedronka i Czarny Kot 2 - Nowe pokolenie
Witam w nowym opowiadaniu :) Będzie ono wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Mam jednak nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Życzę miłego czytania. Prolog Jestem Sara Agreste. Mam krótkie do ramion blond włosy i zielone oczy. Z pozoru zwykła dziewczyna mająca życie jak każda inna nastolatka. Jednak tak naprawdę moje życie wcale nie jest usłane różami jak inni myślą. A to dlatego, że mam dwa różne wcielenia. W jednym chodzę do szkoły tak jak reszta, a w drugim ratuje świat z Czarnym Kotem jako Biedronka. Gdy jestem w swojej normalnej postaci chodzę do szkoły, w której każdy ma mnie za szczęśliwą, bogatą, nie przejmującą się niczym dziewczynę. Jednak tylko dwie osoby wiedzą jak jest naprawdę. Moja przyjaciółka Sofii i przyjaciel Carlos. Oni jedyni wiedzą jak jest naprawdę w mojej rodzinie. Mój ojciec rzadko jest w domu bo jeździ w delegacje z moim wujkiem Louisem. Moja mama jest pisarką. rzadko zwraca na mnie uwagę. Czasami wydaje mi się, że wolałaby mieć tylko Emily. Moją starszą siostrę. Zawsze miała lepsze oceny, zawsze była tą mądrzejszą. Moja mama próbuje ze mnie zrobić tą idealną córeczkę, którą nigdy nie będę. Kiedy myśli, że chodzę na dodatkowe zajęcia z przedmiotów ścisłych to tak naprawdę uczę się grać na instrumentach i śpiewać. Zawsze TO było moją pasją. Muzyka zawsze była tym co chciałam w życiu robić. Moja mama nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Z jakiegoś powodu za wszelką cenę nie chciała bym była taka jak mój drugi wujek Hugo. On zawsze był wesoły. Zawsze jest optymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Lubi ciągle żartować. Jest bardzo kreatywny. Jako fotograf jeździ po świecie. Przyjeżdża do nas tylko raz w roku. Kiedy go przez ten czas nie ma czuje się w naszej rodzinie jak jakaś wariatka. Z nikim nie mogę pogadać normalnie. Z moją siostrą nigdy nie pogadam bo ciągle się uczy. Mama zawsze zainteresowana tylko pracą i Emily. Zanim dostałam miraculum nie byłam szczęśliwa. Ale odkąd w Paryżu po kilkudziesięciu latach pojawili się nowi złoczyńcy wszystko się zmieniło. Pod maską czuję się tak jakbym ją tak naprawdę zdjęła. Czuję się sobą. Nie wiem kim jest Czarny Kot. Moja kwami- Tikki mówi, że nie powinniśmy wiedzieć. Ale to nie przeszkadza nam w walczeniu z Pawiem i Lisem. Oni także mają miracula, ale używają ich do złych celów. Próbują zdobyć nasze kolczyki i pierścień. Nie wiem tak naprawdę czemu, ale próbuje sie tego dowiedzieć. Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie widziałam Pawia. Zawsze tylko z Lisem walczyłam. Nigdy się nie pokazywał. Nie wiem czemu. Chciałabym jednak by wszystko było takie jak sprzed śmierci moich dziadków. Naprawdę słabo ich pamiętam. Byłam jeszcze mała kiedy zginęli. Miałam z pięć, może sześć lat. Pamiętam jedynie, że babcia Marinette była tak kreatywna jak ja. Uwielbiała rysować i była w tym naprawdę dobra. A mój dziadek był trochę taki jak wujek Hugo. Pamiętam jak walił swoimi sucharami i tylko mnie i Hugo śmieszyły. Moja mama była wtedy inna. Bardziej otwarta i szczęśliwsza. Nie wiem co ją zmieniło. Może śmierć dziadków? Chciałabym by tu z nami byli. Choć słabo ich znałam to bardzo ich kochałam. Dobrze, że mam tak wspaniałych przyjaciół, którzy zawsze mnie wspierają. Bez nich naprawdę bym oszalała. Zastępują mi w pewnym sensie rodzinę jaką naprawdę potrzebuje. Troskliwą, wspierającą, współczująca, empatyczną i przede wszystkim kochającą. Kocham moją mamę, ale...czasem zastanawiam się czy ona mnie też. Zawsze jak rozmawiamy (Jeśli w ogóle to robimy) to nie patrzy mi w oczy, w ogóle na mnie nie patrzy. Jakby nigdy nie chciała mnie mieć. Nie wie, że w ten sposób łamie mi serce. Ale próbuje o tym nie myśleć i udawać w szkole tą szczęśliwą dziewczynę z bogatego domu. (Zupełnie jak Adrien, co nie?) ''' '''Troszkę chyba przedłużyłam. Nie panowałam nad sobą. Palce same pisały XD. Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam was tym prologiem. ''' '''Jeśli się wam spodobało to zaczne pisać rozdział pierwszy. Jak zwykle proszę o pisanie szczerych opinii ;) Witajcie ludziska :D O to obiecany rozdział pierwszy. Prolog napisałam w czasie teraźniejszym, ale reszte opka będe pisać w czasie przeszłym bo tak mi po prostu lepiej. Miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 1 -Sara! Wstawaj! Trzeba iść do szkoły!- krzyczała na mnie moja kwami -Tikki, dobra, już wstaje, ale przestań sie drzeć, ok? -Dobrze, przepraszam- wstałam jak mi kazała mała istotka. Poszłam się ubrać do łazienki. w związku z tym, że dziś jest pierwszy dzień szkoły chciałam jakoś wyglądać, więc założyłam niebieską sukienkę do kolan z czarnym paskiem a do tego brązową marynarkę. Jak co dzień rozpuściłam włosy, bo kucyka z nich raczej nie zrobię. Są chyba zbyt krótkie. Zaczesałam moją grzywkę na bok, wzięłam swoją torbę wraz z Tikki i zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Mój dom był dość spory. Mieliśmy 5 sypialni. W jednej spali rodzice, w drugiej ja, a w trzeciej Emily. Czwarta sypialnia była dla gości a piąta dla asystentki mojego ojca. Potrzebował ją mieć przy sobie cały czas, ale i tak nie spędzała w niej za dużo czasu, gdyż ciągle wyjeżdżała z moim tatą w delegacje. Każda sypialnia miała własną łazienkę. Salon był największym pomieszczeniem, ale nie wiele brakowało mojemu pokojowi do jego wielkości. A właśnie! Ściany mojego pokoju są pomalowane na niebiesko. Tak dokładnie to na morski błękit. Uwielbiam ocean. Patrzeć na niego i czuć jego energię. To kolejna rzecz, za którą uważają mnie w tym domu za wariatkę. Dla mnie zwykłe przedmioty czy miejsca potrafiły wywołać silne emocje. Moja siostra uważa mnie za nienormalną bo nie rozumie jakim cudem ja czuje w wodzie tą energię. Nie może udowodnić tego naukowo. Ale ja nie ufam nauce. Ja wierzę w takie rzeczy jak magia. Moja siostra jest zdania, że jak czegoś nie wyjaśniła nauka to to nie może być prawdziwe. Ja tam wiem swoje. Wracając do mojego pokoju. Ściany są niebieskie, na podłodze jest biały dywan przypominający piasek a meble są z białego drewna. Jak się tam wchodzi to ma się wrażenie jakby się było na plaży. Takie klimaty to ja lubię. Gdy zeszłam do jadalni przy stole już siedziała Emily z kanapką w jednej ręce i książką w drugiej. Przywitałam się i usiadłam na swoim miejscu. Na talerzu miałam dwie kanapki z dżemem truskawkowym. Moim ulubionym (Moim też) Zjadłam szybko podeszłam do drzwi by wyjść do szkoły. Chodziłam z moją siostrą do tej samej, ale jakoś nigdy nie szłyśmy razem. Gdy przekroczyłam próg drzwi dopiero w tedy zobaczyłam, że mam tylko dziesięć minut! -Siora, a ty wiesz, że mamy tylko 10 minut?!- spytałam przestraszona -No i co z tego?- odparła- szofer nas podwiezie -Ech...nie dzięki, ja się przebiegnę.- nie lubiłam się wozić limuzyną. Po co mi samochód jak mam nogi? Zaczęłam biec w stronę szkoły. Nagle poczułam jak w coś, lub raczej kogoś uderzam. Upadłam na ziemię. Przede mną stał wysoki brunet o zielonych oczach. Nie takich jak moje. Bardziej oliwkowe. Podał mi rękę próbując pomóc mi wstać. -Hej, nic ci nie jest? -Nie, wszystko dddobrze- Pytanko na śniadanko. Od kiedy ja się tak jąkam? -Dobrze.- skierował swoją głowę nie co w górę patrząc za mnie. Odwróciłam się. Zobaczyłam jakieś sześć metrów od nas drugiego bruneta tylko o brązowych oczach. Machał do nas. Ale raczej nie do nas, tylko do samego chłopaka. -Wybacz, muszę iść. To cześć -Cześć- pobiegł do pewnie swojego brata bo byli naprawdę podobni. Chwilę patrzyłam na odchodzących chłopaków. Kiedy zniknęli mi z pola widzenia dotarło do mnie, że muszę iść do szkoły. Z powrotem zaczęłam biec. Gdy byłam już zdyszana na miejscu usłyszałam dzwonek na lekcje. Ruszyłam pędem do klasy. Na szczęście pani jeszcze nie było. Usiadłam szybko obok rudowłosej (Czyli Sofii) ' -UF...Jesteś. Myślałam że się spóźnisz. W poprzednim roku nie raz musiałam wymyślać wymówki dlaczego cię nie ma, więc postaraj się w tym roku mi tego nie robić.- "Przywitała" mnie jak zwykle przyjaciółka. Mogłaby raz powiedzieć "cześć" albo "Hej". Jej wadą było to, że uwielbiała się czepiać. Ale i tak uwielbiałam ją za to. Za to jaka jest szczera, dowcipna i sarkastyczna. Za wszystko. -Tooo...czemu się tym razem prawie spóźniłaś?- spytała z tym swoim ciekawskim uśmieszkiem. -Bo...wpadłam na kogoś- Powiedziałam prawie szeptem -No nie gadaj! Na kogo?!- zaczęła się ekscytować jak jakieś małe dziecko. -Tak szczerze? Nie mam bladego pojęcia na kogo. -Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? -No po prostu nie znam go. -A nie mogłaś się go spytać jak ma na imię? -Nie bo musiał iść i mi jakoś to wyleciało. A z resztą...pewnie i tak już go nie spotkam, więc nie ma sensu się nad tym zamyślać. -Och...stara czemu ty zawsze taka jesteś?- Moja jakże kochana przyjaciółka tak się o mnie troszczy, że od lat próbuje mi znaleźć chłopaka. Jakoś tak się głupio składa, że żaden nie przypada mi do gustu i żadnemu nie przypadam do gustu ja. No...jak to mówią "Life is Brutal". Chociaż w tym chłopaku było takiego coś, że....sama nie wiem. Jak go zobaczyłam poczułam tą energię o której wcześniej mówiłam. Tą swego rodzaju magię. Ale to nie ma sensu skoro i tak go już nie spotkam pewnie. Zaczęła się w końcu lekcja. Po niej zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Siedziałam z Sofii na ławce wysłuchując jej kolejnego planu znalezienia mi chłopaka gdy na szczęście przerwał jej Carlos. U niego zaś problemem było to, że nie miał wyczucia chwili. Ale czasem się to przydawało, jak na przykład w tym o to właśnie momencie. Za to był bardzo zabawny, sprytny i wysportowany. Co do ostatniej cechy to zawsze byłam zaskoczona bo on nie ćwiczył żadnego sportu. Nigdy się tym nie interesował. -Sofii dałabyś Sarze już spokój. Jak mówi, że nie chce mieć chłopaka to znaczy że nie chce- powiedział lekko poirytowany szarooki. '(Miał szare oczy i czarne włosy.) ' -Nie, że nie chcę mieć, tylko żaden nie jest w moim typie.- poprawiłam go -Przepraszam, po prostu nie chcę żebyś skończyła jako stara panna z gromadką kotów, które jak umrzesz zjedzą twoje ciało. -O mnie się nie martw. -Właśnie Sofii. Zajmujesz się ciągle statusem związkowym Sary a sama jesteś singiel-ką. Może byś coś z tym zrobiła...?- Odezwał się Carlos siadając obok rudowłosej z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. Lubił czasem poflirtować i po wkurzać tą dziewczynę, ale ja od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewam, że ona tak naprawdę mu się podoba. -Nawet o tym nie myśl. Jak będę mieć chłopaka to na pewno nie będziesz nim ty. -A założysz się? -Z tobą? Za żadne skarby. Z tobą nie można się zakładać bo zawsze oszukujesz. -A według mnie ty po prostu boisz się, że wygram. -Ta...chciałbyś.- mruknęła pod nosem.- Patrzenie na ich kłótnie było jedną z moich rozrywek. -Ja tam popieram Carlosa. Sofii, powinnaś sama zająć się sobą a dopiero potem mną. Wiem, że chcesz bym była szczęśliwa, ale wiesz, że chłopak nie przywróci mi uśmiechu. Nie musisz się mną przejmować. -No...ech....już dobra, ale jak obie nie znajdziemy chłopaków to zamieszkamy razem z kotami i jeśli jedna z nas umrze to druga będzie ostatkiem sił odganiać koty by nie dobrały się do ciała drugiej.- Kolejna wada Sofii? Ma czarne i mroczne myśli. Uwielbia Horrory i makabryczne historie. I lubi grozić, że uderzy kogoś patelnią. Nawet prosiła mnie bym jej kupiła nową na urodziny. Czasem ta dziewczyna mnie naprawdę przeraża. -Ok...nie sądzę, że tak się kiedyś stanie, ale ok.- Reszta dnia poszła mi dość spokojnie. Gdy wracałam do domu myślałam o tym chłopaku. Jakoś nie mogę go wyrzucić z głowy. Nie wiem czemu. Z moich rozmyślań oderwał mnie odgłos walki.... '''I jak się podobało? ' 'Przepraszam, że pewnie was zanudziłam, ale następny rozdział może będzie ciekawszy. ' 'Jeżeli byś cię chcieli to mogę (Jeśli w ogóle mi się to uda) wstawić rysunek Sary. ' '''Nie wiem kiedy napiszę next. Dziś z trudem pisałam ten rozdział, więc nic nie obiecuję. No to paa ;) Rozdział 2 Z moich rozmyślań oderwał mnie odgłos walki. Podeszłam do miejsca gdzie było źródło hałasu. Czarny Kot i Lis walczyli na swoje bronie. Czyli kot na koci kij a Lis na swój flet. Używali ich jak miecze. Postanowiłam wkroczyć. Ukryłam się w krzakach i przemieniłam. -Hej kocie. Pomóc ci? -O! Biedrona. Nie...dzięki...daje sobie spokojnie radę. -No dobra...to ja popatrzę- usiadłam na ławce i oglądałam walkę. Po jakimś czasie zaczęło mnie to nudzić. Żaden z nich nie wygrywał, a każdy był już zmęczony. Miałam już wstać i zakończyć tą męczarnie, ale kontem oka zobaczyłam jakiś obiekt, który się poruszył. Instynkt mi mówił, że muszę za nim iść. Więc wstałam i pobiegłam śladem tego czegoś, lub raczej kogoś. Dotarłam do ciemnej, ślepej uliczki. Nikogo w niej nie było. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz, ale nie widziałam żadnej żywej duszy. Więc odwróciłam się i nagle skoczyło coś na mnie z dachu, Leżałam plecami do ziemi przytwierdzona czyjąś nogą. Spojrzałam na twarz tego kogoś. Nie widziałam za wiele. Miał kaptur. Promyki słońca, które świeciły na niego pokazywały, że był ubrany na niebiesko z zielonymi wykończeniami. Patrzył na mnie chwilę. W ręce trzymał łuk ze strzałą wymierzonym we mnie. Już miał strzelać...ale tego nie zrobił. Poluźnił uchwyt na broni i jedną ręką zdjął kaptur. Miał na twarzy niebieską maskę, a jego oczy....były mi jakoś.... dziwnie znajome. Po jego stroju wywnioskowałam, że to Paw. Nadal na mnie patrzył, a ja na niego. Nie wiem co się wtedy stało, ale czułam się jak...zahipnotyzowana? Tak. To chyba dobre określenie mojego stanu. Nagle jakby znikąd pojawił się Czarny Kot i powalił Pawia. -Nic ci nie jest Biedrona?- Zapytał podając mi rękę bym wstała. -Nie...wszystko dobrze- Po chwili pojawił się Lis. Pomógł wstać zielonookiemu i....uciekli? Nie rozumiałam tego. -Tak po prostu się poddali? - zapytałam sama siebie- Dziwne -Nawet bardzo- Dodał szarooki bohater -No to....nic tu po nas. Pa kocie -Pa biedrona- Użyłam swojego yo-yo i po sekundzie znikłam mu z oczu. Przemieniłam się za jakimś drzewem po czym poszłam do domu. Tam na moje nieszczęście czekała już moja mama. Plusem jest to, że nawet nie zauważyła że zajęło mi dłużej niż zwykle dotarcie tu. Jak zwykle niewidzialna dla niej. Jak zwykle nic nieważna. Poszłam na górę do swojego pokoju. Dałam kwami jeść. -Tikki nie sądzisz, że to było dziwne? -To, że mama cię nawet nie zauważyła? -Nie, to akurat normalka. Chodzi mi o to co zrobili Lis i Paw. Przecież oni tak po prostu uciekli. -Może wydaliście się im za silni. -Nie sądzę. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. -Większość rzeczy nie ma Sara. Może wkrótce się to wyjaśni. Ale teraz powinnaś siąść chyba do lekcji i zapomnieć o tym przez chwilę. -Heh, masz rację Tikki.- siadłam do biurka i wzięłam się za matematykę. Pierwszy dzień szkoły i już zadania dają. No skandal. Po prostu skandal. Mi też by się przydała taka patelnia jak ma Sofii. Żaden nauczyciel już by mi nie podskoczył. Tymczasem w "siedzibie" Lisa i Pawia -Co to miało być?! Miałeś odciągnąć Biedronkę od Czarnego Kota i zabrać jej Miraculum a ty co?! -Nie wiem. Jakoś....no....zapatrzyłem się i tyle. -Pierwszy raz idziesz ze mną na misje a tu taki cyrk odstawiasz!? -Mówię, że sorry! Nie wiem co się tam ze mną stało. -Phi...a ja wiem. -To niby co? -Zauroczyłeś się i tyle. -Co?! Żarty sobie stroisz?! Przecież się w niej nie zabujałem....Chociaż...te jej oczy...takie głębokie i zielone.- rozmarzył się chłopak -Aha! Czyli jednak mój braciszek się zakochał! Hahahahahah!- Lis zaczął się śmiać co zdenerwowało zielonookiego. -Jak ja ci zaraz....- nie dokończył bo do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna. -Znów się kłócicie?!- Odezwał się wściekły -Nnnie....my tylko...rozmawiamy o... -Pomyłkach w niepowiedzionej misji ojcze.- dokończył drugi -Zgaduje, że znów nie zdobyliście dla mnie tych miraculi, prawda?- nastała grobowa cisza.- Tak myślałem. Może...Biedronka i Czarny Kot to dla was zbyt duzi przeciwnicy. -Dla mnie nie. Dla niego może Biedronka jest bo ciągle się w nią gapi. -To rzeczywiście niedopuszczalne synu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mamy wcielić w życie nasz plan musisz się skoncentrować na danym nam celu. Dzięki boskiej mocy odzyskamy to co niegdyś utraciliśmy. Nie możemy zawieść. Wy nie możecie zawieść. Ty nie możesz zawieść. Zrozumiano? -Tak ojcze. -Doskonale. Teraz przyszykujcie się. -Do czego?- spytał Lis -Jutro pójdziecie do szkoły. -Do szkoły!?- spytał uradowany Paw jednak starszy chłopak nie był z tej decyzji zadowolony. -Jak to do szkoły?! Po co?! -Doszły mnie słuchy, że nasi super-bohaterowie uczą się w College Francoise Dupont. Dlatego waszym zadaniem będzie teraz znaleźć ich i zniszczyć od środka. -Ale... -Nie ma żadnego "Ale"! Zrobicie jak wam każe. A teraz przyszykujcie się. -Tak, ojcze- odpowiedzieli obydwoje. Dom Sary -Skończyłam!- powiedziałam uradowana. -Świetnie Sara.- ucieszyła się w raz ze mną Tikki. Nagle mój telefon zaczął wibrować. To dzwoniła moja przyjaciółka. Bez namysłu odebrałam. -Sara! Pamiętasz że dziś mamy próbę? -Próbę?...A! tak jasne! Próbę zespołu. Nie...coś ty nie zapomniałabym przecież. -To świetnie bo potrzebujemy wokalistki a nasz pierwszy koncert już za tydzień. -Tak racje. Spokojnie już idę. -Tylko się pośpiesz- rozłączyła się. Nasza kapela miała mieć występ w sobotę w szkole na dzień otwarty. W wakacje całkiem sporo ćwiczyliśmy. Na początku trudno nam było się dogadać bo ja i Sofii mamy różne style. Ja jestem dziewczęca i delikatna, a ona nie lubi jasnych kolorów i jest dość specyficzna no i...brutalna. Ale w końcu udało nam się ze wszystkim dogadać. Nasz zespół składa się z gitarzystki, klawierzystki''' (no ta co gra na klawiszach. Chyba wiecie o co chodzi) perkusistki i mnie. Czyli wokalistki. Sofii gra na gitarze (elektrycznej) Nasza koleżanka z klasy Zoe wymiata na perkusji a Nikol z sąsiedniej klasy od małego gra na klawiszach i pianinie. Ja od dawna uczyłam się śpiewać i nie wiem skąd, ale mówią, że mam anielski głos. Razem brzmimy całkiem dobrze. Trochę się stresuję bo sobotni koncert ma być moim pierwszym. Chciałabym by była tam moja mama, lub chociaż siostra czy tata. Wiem, że są marne szanse, ale zaprosiłam ich. Oby przyszli. Wzięłam swoją torebkę z Tikki i wybiegłam z domu na próbę. '''Kolejny rozdział zaliczony. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało ;) ''' '''Jak zwykle zachęcam do pisania komentarzy. To paa. Wiecie co? Zawiedliście cię mnie troszkę. Wydaje mi się jakby tylko Malinka914 czytała te moje wypociny. Ale się nie dziwię. Kto by chciał czytać taką żenadę? No dobra, nie przedłużając. Po tym opku już raczej nie będe pisać. Dlatego postaram się by było w miarę dobre. Miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 3 Gdy byłam już na miejscu (Czyli na holu głównym w szkole) dziewczyny już rozkładały sprzęt. -O! Sara! Jesteś!- zawołała rudowłosa po czym podeszła do mnie -Dziś mogę być tylko godzinę. Muszę opiekować się młodszą siostrą. Przepraszam -Spoko, nic się nie stało. To zaczynajmy już skoro mamy tak mało czasu. -Tylko podłącze gitarę i resztę instrumentów.- pobiegła na podest, który miał nam służyć za scenę. Rozłożyli go specjalnie na nasz koncert. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że gdy stane na nim w sobotę to pod nim będą mnie słuchać dziesiątki a nawet setki uczniów i dorosłych. To po prostu...straszne, niesamowite i swego rodzaju piękne. To wszystko jest jak z jakiegoś niebywałego snu. Rok temu nawet nie wiedziałam jak trzymać mikrofon a teraz mam śpiewać przed całą szkołą i nie tylko. Cieszę się, ale też się boję. To wszystko tak szybko się dzieję. -Sara gotowe! Możemy zaczynać!- Stanęłam na swoim miejscu. Muzyka zaczęła grać. Po intrze musiałam zacząć piosenkę. Na początku zaczęłam cicho i wolno. Wiecie. Stres i te sprawy. Zawsze gdy śpiewam przed kimś czuję się nieswojo. Mam okropne uczucie, że rozbierają mnie wzrokiem. Więc zawsze na początku zamykam oczy. Gdy czuję się już pewnie otwieram je i po prostu cieszę się że robię to co robię. W tedy czuję jakbym na scenie była tylko ja i śpiewała dla siebie a nie dla tych wszystkich ludzi. Gdy muzyka ucichła usłyszałam...brawa? Odwróciłam się. To była reszta zespołu. -Czemu klaszczecie?- zapytałam. No bo naprawdę nie wiedziałam czemu to robią -Serio się pytasz? Klaszczemy bo zaśpiewałaś fenomenalnie. I mam nadzieję, że zaśpiewasz tak na dniu otwartym.- powiedziała Nikol. Niech nie przesadzają. Jak dla mnie to nie było wcale "fenomenalne" -Dziewczyny nie przesadzajcie. -Nie przesadzamy. Masz piękny głos i śpiewasz nieziemsko. -Jak ja się słyszę to nie brzmię wcale tak dobrze. Dobra. Nie ważne. Grajmy dalej.- Po godzinie skończyłyśmy próbę. -Dobra to ja idę. Widzimy się w piątek na próbie generalnej. -Jasne pa- odpowiedziałyśmy Hurem. Ja jeszcze zostałam pozbierać sprzęt. Potem postanowiłam się jeszcze przejść po mieście. Perspektywa Czarnego Kota -Siedziałem w domu nic nie robiąc. Zacząłem się okropnie nudzić. Więc stwierdziłem, że się przemienię i zobaczę co tam w mieście się dzieję. Skakałem tak po dachach w stronę wierzy Eiffla, ale nagle się zatrzymałem bo zobaczyłem rudowłosą piękność. Ech...mógłbym patrzyć na nią godzinami. Niestety ten widok nie trwał długo bo weszła do jakiegoś budynku. Pewnie do swojego domu. I w tedy wpadł do mojej głowy pewien pomysł. Możliwe, że najlepszy jaki mógłbym mieć. Po prostu skoczyłem na tamten budynek. Nie wiedziałem gdzie dziewczyna ma pokój, więc trafiłem na pierwsze lepsze okno. Przez szybę widziałem jasno różowe ściany, porozrzucane zabawki i białe mebelki. Pokój wyglądał jak jakiejś małej księżniczki. Od razu byłem pewny, że źle trafiłem. Tylko czyj mógłby być ten pokój? Zastanawiałem się. W tedy przypomniało mi się, że Sofii ma młodszą siostrzyczkę. Tak. To pewnie jej pokój. Pomyślałem. Okno było uchylone, a więc otwarłem je i wszedłem do środka. Zacząłem rozglądać się. Moją uwagę zwróciło zdjęcie na małej, białej komodzie. Było oprawione w drewnianą ramkę pomalowaną na różowo a na nim rudowłosa kobieta, obok niej mężczyzna w okularach, przed którym stała rudowłosa dziewczynka. Starsza kobieta trzymała w rękach niemowlę. Więc tą stojącą dziewczynką musiała być Sofii. Uśmiechnąłem się gdy je zobaczyłem. Wyglądali na szczęśliwą, uroczą rodzinę. Wziąłem ramkę ze zdjęciem do ręki by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Na moje nieszczęście do pokoju weszła rudowłosa. -Cz-czarny...Kot?! Co ty tu robisz?! -Nudziło mi się. Postanowiłem do ciebie wpaść. -Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam? -Nie wiesz, że super bohaterowie wiedzą wszystko? -Mhm...ta jasne, przyznaj się, że mnie śledziłeś. -Nie śledziłem. Tylko zobaczyłem jak tu wchodzisz i poszedłem za tobą. -Aha...a teraz wybacz dachowcu bo teraz jestem trochę zaj...- nie dokończyła bo usłyszeliśmy dziecięcy głosik -Sofii? To Pan Calny Kot?(Błędy są specjalnie w wypowiedziach dziewczynki)- obok rudowłosej pojawiła się mała dziewczynka. Na oko miała może z pięć, sześć lat. Miała nieogarnięte rude włosy z naturalnymi pasemkami w kolorze jasnego brązu. Oczy tak samo jak jej starszej siostry były koloru niebieskiego. -Tak Daisy. To Pan Czarny Kot. -A co on tu lobi? -Przyszedł nas odwiedzić, ale już wychodzi. -Nieee- Podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła się do mojej nogi. Bo wiecie. Była bardzo malutka. Wyglądało to tak rozczulająco. -Ja chce, zeby Kotek został- Jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się moją nogę. Sofii spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła. Ja z resztą też. -Ech...no...może jeśli Pan Czarny Kot się zgodzi to zostanie jeszcze trochę. -Jasne, z wielką chęcią. -JEJ!!!- (Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja kocham dzieci) Pobawisz sie w coś z nami?- zapytała i zrobiła wielkie proszące oczka jak u szczeniaczka.(Jak se to wyobrażam to serio łzy mi lecą) ' I jak tu się oprzeć tym ślepią? -Tak. A w co byś chciała? -Może w chowanego?-zaproponowała starsza siostra -Tak! Kocie ty sukas -Dobrze. Liczę do stu. Raz, dwa, trzy...-dziewczynka wybiegła z pokoju i zaczęła szukać kryjówki. -Serio?-zapytała rudowłosa, czego nie zrozumiałem -Co "Serio?" -Serio chcesz się poświęcić i bawić się z pięciolatką? -Tak. Dla małych fanek wszystko. -Nie musisz tego robić. -Nie muszę, bo chcę. Twoja siostra jest strasznie urocza. Nie da się jej oprzeć. -No dobrze. To może zacznij idź jej poszukaj? -A! Tak! Już idę. -Tylko nie wchodź do pokoju na przeciwko! Tam na pewno się nie ukryła. -A co tam jest? -Mój pokój. Nikomu nie wolno tam wchodzić. -No dobra. To Gotowa czy nie szukam!- Przetrząsnąłem cały dom, ale nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Kto by pomyślał, że pięciolatka tak dobrze gra w chowanego. Gdy miałem już się poddać usłyszałem cichy chichot. Uśmiechnąłem się od siebie. Dobrze wiedziałem czyj i skąd jest ten śmiech. Obróciłem się. Zobaczyłem że z zasłony wystają małe buciki. -No gdzież to ona może być? Może stała się niewidzialna?- Powoli podchodziłem do zasłony- a Może jest....tu- odsłoniłem materiał. Za nim stała mała dziewczynka. Zaczęła mi uciekać i się głośno śmiać. Zacząłem ją ganiać po całym salonie. Gdy w końcu ją złapałem to zacząłem bezlitośnie ją łaskotać. Na to wszystko patrzyła Sofii. -Sofii ratuj!!! Pan kot mnie łaskocze!- krzyczał dziewczynka. -Oj ty niedobry! Spokojnie Daisy, już cię ratuję!- Powiedziała po czym dołączyła do zabawy i zaczęła mnie łaskotać przez co puściłem dziewczynkę, która pomagała siostrze w "torturowaniu mnie" -No wiecie co?! Dwie na jednego! I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość- Powiedziałem rozbawiony -Przecież jesteś bohaterem to zwykła dziewczyna i pięcioletnia dziewczynka na ciebie to jest nie fair?- nie dały mi spokoju. Łaskotały coraz bardziej. Zacząłem mieć już dość. Chwyciłem za nadgarstki rudowłosej i przytrzymałem ją do ziemi by nie mogła mi już nic zrobić. -Poddajesz się w końcu? -Tak, dobra, już się poddaje.- Puściłem ją. Choć tak na prawdę to chciałem jeszcze leżeć w tej pozycji. Sofii zaprowadziła Daisy do pokoju by sama się już przez chwilę pobawiła. Nie wiedziałem czemu. Przecież świetnie się bawiliśmy. Zdałem se po chwili sprawę, że jestem teraz z nią sam na sam! '''Wiem, wiem. Pewnie słabo mi wyszedł ten rozdział ale nie mam natchnienia. ' '''Nie wiem kiedy Next. To zależy od weny i od tego czy wam się w ogóle spodobało. Naprawdę proszę o komentowanie bo to motywuje do pisania. ''' '''No to paa Rozdział 4 Zdałem se po chwili sprawę, że jestem teraz z nią sam na sam. Już miała coś powiedzieć kiedy do pokoju wparowała Biedronka. -Biedronka!?- Krzyknęliśmy w tym samym czasie -Tak to ja, ale nie mamy czasu. Kocie, szybko. Pod Luwrem znów jest Lis i kradnie jakieś obrazy. -Jasne...a tak w ogóle to skąd wiedziałaś gdzie jestem? -No mam chyba GPS nie? To chodź szybko. -Żegnaj My Lady- powiedziałem do rudowłosej po czym wyszedłem z blondynką i po paru minutach znaleźliśmy na placu. Weszliśmy do środka muzeum do działu ze sztuką i tam zobaczyliśmy Lisa noszącego płótno pokryte białym materiałem. -Ej! Nie ma lepszego sposoby na zwrócenie naszej uwagi od kradzieży? Po prostu dziecinna zagrywka Rudy.- powiedziałem do złoczyńcy -Kocie, ale on nie jest rudy.- odezwała się biedronka -Jak to, nie? Widziałaś tę jego kitę?- Wskazałem na ogon doczepiony do jego kostiumu.- Jak ona nie jest ruda to ja jestem biały.- przybiła sobie face-palma (Tak to się pisze?) -Zajmijmy się nim bo nam ucieknie. Perspektywa Sary -Brunet lub jak powiedział Czarny Kot "rudy" zaczął uciekać. Ruszyliśmy w pogoni za nim. Zniknął na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy, ale Kot dobrze wiedział gdzie pobiegł. Miałam biec z moim towarzyszem, ale nagle ktoś zasłonił mi ręką usta i przeciągnął do działu ze starożytnym Egiptem po czym przygwoździł mnie do ściany. Spojrzałam na niego i to był nikt inny jak...Paw. No jasne. Mogłam się domyślić. Powoli odsłonił moje usta. Miałam w tedy sto rzeczy, które chciałam mu powiedzieć ze złości i gdy już miałam mu wygarnąć jaki to z niego palant i idiota, że mnie tak napada on mnie....pocałował?! Byłam w nie lekkim szoku. No bo czemu mój największy wróg mnie całuje?! To ani trochę nie jest śmieszne (Więc czemu się śmieje pisząc to? XD) '''Od razu się oderwałam popychając go i uderzając w twarz. -Czemu to zrobiłeś?!- zaczęłam wrzeszczeć. Teraz miałam milion rzeczy, które chciałam mu przekazać.- Najpierw znienacka mnie porywasz a potem całujesz?! Co ty sobie matole myślisz?! -Uspokój się, ja też tego nie chciałem... -Więc po jakiego grzyba to zrobiłeś?! -Żeby cię poznać. -eeeee......co? -Widzisz, ja mam dość ciekawą moc. Niestety nie mogę ci zdradzić na czym ona polega....- Moc? co? ja już się naprawdę gubię.- ...sama musisz się tego domyślić -Coś ty mi zrobił? -Nic. Tylko...- Podszedł bliżej mnie i jedną ręką odgarną kosmyk opadający mi na twarz. Chciałam się odsunąć, ale coś we mnie kazało mi stać.-...tylko teraz będziesz mnie widywać częściej.- uśmiechną się chytrze. - O czym ty mówisz? -Niedługo się przekonasz.- Patrzył jeszcze chwile w moje oczy po czym uciekł. A ja stałam jak ten słup nie wiedząc co zrobić. Czy pobiec za nim, czy stać tak dalej. Wybór był oczywisty jednak ja się wahałam. Nagle podbiegł do mnie jakby znikąd Czarny Kot. -Lis uciekł zostawiając obraz w muzeum. Czy to nie dziwne? Znów tak po prostu uciekają. Jeszcze do tego atakują tego samego dnia. Co o tym sądzisz Biedrona?- przez chwilę milczałam. Zastanawiałam się jaką mocą dysponuje Paw. Jednak opcji było nieskończenie wiele -Kocie, wiesz może...jaką moc ma Paw? -Tak. Coś słyszałem, że w jakiś sposób dowiaduje się wszystkiego o swoim przeciwniku. -Nie rozumiem. W jakim sensie? -W takim, że jak jej na kimś użyje to źle z tym kimś. Bo może poznać wszystkie jego tajemnice, kim jest, i po prostu wszystko o nim. Ale ilość informacji zależy od tego jak długo używa tej mocy. A co? -Em...a co jeśli użył jej na przykład...na mnie? -Tylko mi nie mów, że to zrobił! No pięknie. Co jeśli dowiedział się kim jesteś? Masz przechlapane. -Wiem. Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Że on pewnie wie kim jestem, ale nie mogę się przed nim obronić w "prawdziwym świecie" bo nie wiem kim jest on. Ta gra jest nie fair. -Jedno jest pewne. Ci dwaj mają jakiś plan. Pytanie, jaki? -Nie wiem. Wiesz, ja już chyba pójdę. Pa Kocie -Pa Biedra.- wybiegłam z budynku, w którym się znajdowałam. Po czym się przemieniłam. Było już ciemno, a do domu miałam kawałek. Mówi się trudno. Tikki jest zbyt zmęczona. Przejdę się. Pomyślałam i zaczęłam iść w stronę mojej willi. -Tikki to katastrofa. Nie wierzę, że dałam mu poznać moją tożsamość. Porażka na całej linii. -Sara, nie obwiniaj się tak. To nie jest twoja wina. Może nie poznał kim jesteś. -Nie widziałaś jak się uśmiechał z zadowoleniem. Na pewno wie.- Zaczęło nagle padać.- No pięknie. Tego mi brakowało. MOŻE JESZCZE PIORUNEM STRZEL?! -Do kogo mówisz Sara? -Do wszechświata. Widać na tyle mnie nie lubi, że musi mi cały dzień psuć. -Hihihi- czerwona kwami zachichotała a ja zaczęłam biec do domu. Z każdym krokiem lało coraz bardziej. W końcu nadszedł czas na to bym się poślizgnęła. Na szczęście przed bliskim spotkaniem z chodnikiem uratował mnie...nie wierzę....to ten sam chłopak, na którego dziś rano wpadłam.Wyszczerzyłam oczy gdyż nadal nie mogłam pojąć tego, że go znów widzę. OGARNIJ SIĘ AGRESTE! skarciłam się w myślach. Byłam w nie małym szoku. Wszechświat może jednak mnie lubi i w ramach przeprosin dał mi przystojnego bruneta w prezencie?( XD Serio...Serio?! Jaki tekst! Zabijcie mnie) Nad szokiem, który czułam powinno panować było szczęście, że znów go widzę....ale...jednak było inaczej. Nad moimi emocjami górował strach. Czemu? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Ale jak chłopak mnie postawił na ziemi ja tylko się nieśmiało uśmiechnęłam i uciekłam. Ucieczka to chyba motyw przewodni tego dnia. Dobiegłam do domu. Byłam cała mokra w dodatku było już dość późno. Na wejściu czekała na mnie wkurzona mama. -Saro Mirando Agreste! Gdzie ty się włóczysz o tak późnej porze!?- Akurat dziś zachciało jej się po matkować gdy mam podły dzień? Wszechświecie, no jak możesz?! Ech...ale już przynajmniej nie może być gorzej. -Nigdzie mamo. Byłam najpierw na próbie a potem po prostu straciłam poczucie czasu. Ale co cię to w ogóle może obchodzić- mruknęłam i ruszyłam w stronę mojego pokoju kiedy zatrzymał mnie kobiecy głos mojej mamy. -Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam. Na jakiej próbie? Czego?- I znów ta sama gadka. Musze to powtarzać co najmniej trzy razy dziennie, ale i tak nie zapamięta. -Na próbie zespołu. W sobotę gramy koncert dla przypomnienia. Mogłabyś czasem zapamiętać coś związanego ze mną.- Odeszłam już do pokoju. Walnęłam się na łóżko. Ale po co? By po chwili znów wstać bo muszę wsiąść prysznic? Źle zrobiłam kładąc się na miękkiej pierzynie pachnącej truskawkami bo już nie chciałam z niej schodzić. Ale w końcu zmusiłam się do tego i poszłam odprawić wieczorną rutynę. Potem dałam Tikki ciastka i poszłam spać. '''Ranek W nocy śnił mi się dziwny sen. Był w nim Paw, ale też i tamten chłopak. Wiem tylko, że był dziwny. Nie pamiętam z niego wiele. Ale po przebudzeniu po prostu czułam że nie był normalny. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym długo. Ubrałam na siebie białą bluzkę w czerwone róże i krótkie spodenki do pół udzia. Rozczesałam włosy, zeszłam na dół...no i to co zwykle. Tym razem pojechałam autem. Nie chciałam, ale moja jakże "kochana" matka kazała dopilnować bym dotarła bezpiecznie do szkoły. Emily jak zwykle czytała książkę. Ja gapiłam się ślepo w szybę próbując sobie przypomnieć co było w tym śnie. Myślałam też nad tym co zrobił Paw. Teraz nie byłam już bezpieczna. W każdej chwili mógł mnie zaatakować. Ale...coś czuję, że to nie o to Lisowi i Pawiowi chodziło. Mają jakiś plan. Musze być teraz czujna. Moje rozmyślania przerwała blondynka siedząca obok mnie- Emily. -Sara, wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz na zmartwioną. -Nie, ja tylko...Śnił mi się sen i próbuje go sobie przypomnieć. -W tym ci niestety nie pomogę. Słyszałam, że jak sny znikają z głowy to znaczy, że są one ważne. -Aleś mnie pocieszyła- powiedziałam sarkastycznie. -Nie martw się. W końcu sobie przypomnisz- uśmiechnęła się a ja odwzajemniłam ten gest. Nigdy ze mną nie rozmawia a tu takie zaskoczenie. W końcu wysiadłyśmy z samochodu i rozdzieliłyśmy się. Ja poszłam do Sofii, która już na mnie czekała przed drzwiami szkoły. -Ta dziewczyna, która z tobą wysiadała to twoja siostra? -Tak -Wow! Gdybyście miały tylko ten sam kolor oczu to bym pomyślała, że jesteście jedną osobą. Wyglądacie jak dwie krople soku. -Chyba krople wody -Jedno i to samo. Muszę ci coś opowiedzieć. Wczoraj przyszedł do mnie Czarny Kot i....-zaczęłam opowiadać co Kot z nią i jej siostrzyczką wczoraj wyrabiał. No proszę. Kto by pomyślał, że z tego dachowca może być taki opiekun do dzieci. Kierowałyśmy się w stronę klasy. Gdy usiadłyśmy na miejscach ta już kończyła opowiadać. Chciałam jej opowiedzieć o tym, co mnie spotkało, ale nie było mi to dane prze to, że nie mogłam zdradzić mojego sekretu. Przynajmniej mogłam jej powiedzieć o tym jak spotkałam oliwkowo-okiego bruneta po raz drugi. Miałam zacząć mówić kiedy do klasy wszedł właśnie ON z innym chłopakiem, który na pewno był jego bratem. Byli naprawdę podobni jednak nie identyczni! Nie wierzę! Zaraz zacznę wierzyć w takie rzeczy jak przeznaczenie! No...chyba że mnie śledzi. Ale pewnie po prostu przepisał się tu. Zaczęłam szturchać moją przyjaciółkę. Siedziałyśmy w przed ostatniej ławce więc chłopacy nas na szczęście nie zauważyli. -Sofii, to ON!- szepnęłam do niej -Jaki ON? -Ten chłopak na którego wczoraj idąc do szkoły wpadłam a jeszcze wieczorem uratował mnie przed upadnięciem na beton. -Ten brunet w brązowych oczach czy zielonych?- zapytała już zainteresowana tą sprawą. -Zielonych- odpowiedziałam -Uuuuuu...niezły przystojniak. Chociaż patrząc na nich są pewnie bliźniakami więc oboje są przystojni.- W tedy nagle chłopak przez którego serce biło mi co najmniej tysiąc razy na sekundę spojrzał w naszą stronę i podszedł do nas. Na dziś to tyle. Pokręciłam trochę z Pawią mocą, wiem. Ale myślę, że załapaliście o co chodzi. ''' '''NIe wiem niestety kiedy Next. Wiecie, chodzi tu o wenę. Choć możliwe, że Next będzie nawet jutro bo mam już chyba pomysł. No to paa ;) Ten rozdział dedykuje Malince914 ;) Rozdział 5 ON tu idzie, On tu idzie, On tu idzie!!!!! Choć na zewnątrz byłam opanowana tak jak zwykle to w środku byłam przerażona, podniecona i myślałam, że chyba zaraz zemdleje od tych wszystkich emocji. W końcu stanął na przeciwko nas. -Hej. -Cześć- powiedziałyśmy obydwie choć ja ledwie to wydusiłam -To ty jesteś tą, która ciągle na mnie wpada- mimowolnie oblałam się rumieńce. Strasznie mi wtedy głupio było -Emm...tak, to ja. Dzzięki, żeee mnie wtedy złapałeś.- i znowu to jąkanie. No co się ze mną dzieje!? -Heh, nie ma za co. A tak w ogóle nie zdążyłem się przedstawić. Jestem Simon. A tamten mniej przystojny to mój brat bliźniak Seba.- Jaki "skromny". -To będziecie teraz tu chodzić?- spytała rudowłosa -Tak. -Super! Może usiądziecie za nami. W sumie to nie macie wyjścia bo to jedyne wolne miejsca.- Sofii zawsze wie co powiedzieć XD -Heh skoro tak, to usiądziemy tam. Okay. Ja już się przedstawiłem. Teraz wasza kolej.- Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam, że nie wie jak mam na imię. Nadal nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa, więc Sofii mnie wyręczyła. -Ja jestem Sofia Viktoria Sentir, ale mów na mnie Sofi a to jest Sara... -..Miranda Agreste. Nie prosiłem o pełne imię i nazwisko tylko o imię.- Skąd on wiedział jak mam na imię? -Em...Skąd wiedziałeś? -Skąd co wiedziałem? -No,...skąd wiedziałeś resztę mojego imienia?- Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło co powiedział. Patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem lecz po chwili odpowiedział. -Eeee...Bo twoja mama jest pisarką i ja lubię czytać jej powieści i ogólnie to jestem jej fanem i wiem o niej dużo rzeczy. Jak na przykład to, że ma dwie śliczne córki a jedną z nich jesteś ty- uśmiechnął się flirciarko i mrugnął do mnie. Znów moja twarz miała dopasowany kolor do mojego biedronkowego stroju. Powiedział...powiedział...że jestem śliczna?!! AAAAAA!!!! Miałam ochotę zacząć piszczeć z przejęcia, ale nie teraz. Nie przy nim. Do naszej ławki podszedł także drugi brunet. -Seba już nas przedstawiłem. To jest Sofii, a to Sara.- powiedział zielonooki. -Cześć- przywitał się. Chociaż byli prawie identyczni to jednak brązowooki wydawał mi się taki jakby...dojrzalszy? Jakby nie byli w tym samym wieku. -Cześć- odpowiedziałyśmy. W końcu zaczęła się lekcja. Chłopcy usiedli za nami. Całą lekcję nie mogłam się skupić. Może dlatego, że Simon siedział cały czas za mną i na mnie mógł w każdej chwili popatrzeć. Czemu ja w ogóle o tym myślę?! Co się ze mną dzieję?! Zaczynam wariować! Czemu tak się przy nim zachowuję?! Zaczynam mieć dość. Niech ta lekcja się w końcu skończy. Pomyślałam. Na szczęście Wszechświat dziś jest dla mnie łaskawy i usłyszałam dzwonek. Na przerwie zdecydowałyśmy (a bardziej Sofii zdecydowała) że przedstawimy chłopaków Carlosowi. -Hej Carlos. To Simon i Seba. Przepisali się do naszej klasy. -Hej. Miło was poznać- po czym uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Zaczęli gadać o rzeczach, które nas(dziewczyny) niezbyt interesowały. Niegrzecznie było tak se pójść, ale myślę, że nawet nie zauważyli, że nas nie ma. Usiadłyśmy na jakiejś ławce. Niebieskooka zaczęła rozmowę. -Co o nich sądzisz? Bo według mnie są całkiem fajni. O Simona cię nie pytam. W końcu widziałam jak na niego patrzyłaś i jak się czerwona zrobiłaś gdy cię skomplementował. -To było aż tak widać? Och...Nie wiem co się ze mną wtedy stało. Jakbym nie była sobą. -To proste. Zakochałaś się- uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Może miała rację? Może rzeczywiście mnie zauroczył? Jednak nie mogę dać tego po sobie poznać. Nadal muszę być ostrożna. -Może...Ale nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć. Niedługo koncert i musimy się przygotować. -Dziewczyno, musisz czasem myśleć o sobie. Pierwszy raz w życiu się zakochałaś a ty co? Tak po prostu to olewasz?! -Ja tego nie olewam. Ja po prostu...nie sądzę bym ja się mu podobała. -Nie słyszałaś tego "komentarza" na temat twoje urody? Spodobałaś się mu. Mówię ci. -Myślisz...?-spojrzałam w jego stronę rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Ech...rzeczywiście się zadurzyłam. I co mam teraz zrobić? Wiem. Nie będę robiła sobie niepotrzebnej nadziei dopóki nie dowiem się czy ja też nie jestem mu obojętna. Patrzyłam się nadal na niego ciągle uśmiechając się do siebie. W tedy oczywiście musiał się odwrócić i spojrzeć na mnie. Od razu swój wzrok skierowałam w przyjaciółkę by nie myślał, że to na niego patrzyłam. Kącikiem oka zobaczyłam jak się uśmiechnął. Chyba jednak widział. BRAWO! Tak trzymaj Sara to uzna cię za jakąś wariatkę. Poczułam się niezręcznie. Chwyciłam Sofii za rękę i zaciągnęłam do biblioteki. Perspektywa Carlosa. ' Gdy się poznaliśmy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, ale dziewczyny to chyba znudziło i se poszły. Bliźniacy okazali się być bardzo ciekawi. Nie mówili o sobie za dużo, ale jakoś się zrozumieliśmy. Podczas rozmowy zauważyłem jak Simon odwraca wzrok w stronę Sary i się uśmiecha. Oczywiście wiadomo co mi pierwsze przyszło do głowy. -Komuś tu się podoba Sara. -Co? Emm......Ja? Nie, coś ty. -Ta, ta jasne. Przecież widzę. Ślepy nie jestem. -Zdaje ci się.- Zaprzeczał, ale ja swoje wiem. Z kilometra widać, że oczów nie mogą od siebie oderwać. A co do Simona to mam dziwne wrażenie że go gdzieś widziałem. To samo z Sebą. Trochę to bez sensu bo dopiero co się poznaliśmy, ale kto wie? Może ich gdzieś kiedyś spotkałem. Żeby nie ciągnąć tej gadki zmieniłem temat. Nie pogadaliśmy zbyt długo bo czas było iść na lekcje. Teraz miał być WF. Poszliśmy do szatni z chłopakami. Gdy się przebraliśmy chcieliśmy razem wyjść na salę -Wy idźcie. Ja zaraz dojdę.- powiedział Simon, -No dobra- wyszliśmy, ale po chwili sobie przypomniałem, że nie ubrałem butów '(Carlos Gapa XD) Wróciłem się od szatni, ale przed wejściem do niej usłyszałem rozmowę? Przecież Simon został sam. Zaczaiłem się za drzwiami i podsłuchałem. -Uważaj bo jak dalej będzie się tak ślinił na widok tej blondynki to twój brat pomyśli, że serio się zakochałeś.- odezwał się jakiś obcy i cienki głosik. -Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie może nie wyjść.- to był już na sto procent głos Simona. Nie rozumiałem o czym, ani z kim mówił. Spojrzałem przez szparę w drzwiach i....nie....to nie możliwe. pomyślałem. Zobaczyłem małe latające, niebieskie stworzonko z pawim ogonem na plecach. Ale...to by oznaczało...że Simon jest Pawiem. Ale o co chodzi? Co on tu robi? Już wiem skąd ich znam! To Paw i Lis! Oj nie jest dobrze. Ale co ja mogę zrobić? Chciałem wtedy wskoczyć tam i zaatakować, ale po przemyśleniu stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie jak dowiem się czego oni tu szukają. Więc postanowiłem, że będę udawał, iż nie wiem kim są. Potem samo się zobaczy. Zapukałem do szatni jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po czym wszedłem do środka. -Coś się stało?-zapytał brunet. -Nie, ja tylko zapomniałem butów.- chłopak zaśmiał się. -Lepiej uważaj bo kiedyś zapomnisz głowy.- W tedy wyszedł. Z mojej torby wyleciał Plagg. -Oj nie jest dobrze stary. Widziałeś, co nie? -Tak. Nie wierzę. Wydawał się taki fajny a tu się okazuje, że jest zwykłym przestępcą. Jak myślisz? Co planuje z Lisem? -Nie wiem. Ale jak na moje oko nic dobrego. -Pewnie masz rację. -Ja zawsze ją mam. A teraz daj mi serrrrr! -Nie teraz Plagg. Po zajęciach ci dam ty żarłoku. -Ech...No dobra. Bierz te buciory i idź.- Po ubraniu obuwia udałem się na salę. Byli tam już wszyscy. Byłem zbulwersowany. Miałem dwóch oszustów na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić. Jedynie mogłem wyładować swoją złość na piłce, którą dziś mieliśmy grać w nożną. Przepraszam, że trochę mało, ale ten rozdział zajął mi z dwie godziny, więc... Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał choć był trochę krótki. To paa ;) Rozdział 6 Perspektywa Sary Dzień w szkole poszedł mi dość szybko. Cały dzień nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Simonie. Och...on jest taki...taki cudowny. Nie znam go zbyt dobrze, ale jeszcze wiele czasu mam by odkryć tajniki jego duszy. Właśnie wychodziłam gdy nagle podszedł, czy może raczej podbiegł do mnie zielonooki. -Sara! Wszędzie cię szukałem. -Gdzie mogłeś mnie szukać? Przecież skończyły się teraz lekcje, więc wiadomo, że idę do domu. -Ale wyszłaś tak szybko i musiałem cię dogonić. Dobra, nie ważne. Chciałem spytać czy może poszłabyś ze mną...na lody?- O MÓJ BOŻE! Zaprasza mnie na lody!!!! AAAAAA!!!! -Eee..tak jasne. -To super.- poszliśmy do parku. Szliśmy wolnym krokiem. Nie śpieszyło się nam specjalnie. Pogoda była na prawdę doskonała. Słońce grzało, ale przyjemny wietrzyk idealnie nas ochładzał. Szliśmy chwilę w ciszy. Nie wiem jak on, ale mi było trochę dziwnie więc rozpoczęłam rozmowę. -Śmieszne, że wiedziałeś jak mam na imię a ja nie wiedziałam jak masz ty. -Moje pełne imię to Simon Roberto Fraudulento. Wiem, moje nazwisko jest trochę długie. Dlatego powiedziałem wtedy samo imię. -Nie jesteś z Francji? Bo masz nietypowe Nazwisko. -Tak, jestem z Hiszpanii. Ale z ojcem i bratem przeprowadziliśmy się tu po...- przerwał. Chyba to co chciał powiedzieć nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło. Stwierdziłam, że jak nie chce powiedzieć to nie będę naciskać. -Nie musisz mówić.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Odwzajemnij gest. Podeszliśmy do budki z lodami. -Poproszę dwie gałki. Czekoladową i wiśniową a dla tej pani będzie cytryna i kokos. -Skąd wiedziałeś jakie smaki lubię? -Zgadywałem- uśmiechną się tajemniczo. Coś mi nie gra. Najpierw imię potem lody? Zaczynam się troszkę bać. Oczywiście on zapłacił. Jak to chłopak. Usiedliśmy na ławce. Nie wiedziałam co mam myśleć o tych jego trafach. Może serio zgadł? Po chwili usłyszeliśmy dźwięki szarpania strun. Niedaleko siedział gitarzysta zbierający pieniądze. Grał bardzo ładnie. Chwilę słuchaliśmy go, ale nagle Simon wstał. Myślałam że chce coś mu wrzucić. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zaskoczenie kiedy tak naprawdę poprosił o pożyczenie gitary i zaczął grać śliczną melodię. No tego to się nie spodziewałam. -Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz grać. -To teraz wiesz. A ty? Interesujesz się tym? -Tak, ale ja wolę śpiewać. -Więc zaśpiewaj. -Co? -Zaśpiewaj coś. -Tak tutaj?...teraz przy wszystkich? -Tak, czemu nie?- nie byłam zachwycona tym pomysłem. Nie umiem tak przy obcych ludziach. Ale coś w jego oczach mnie przekonało. Tak jak zwykle zamknęłam oczy. On zaczął grać piosenkę. Zamykając oczy jest mi lepiej. Mogę w tedy usłyszeć każde szarpnięcie struny, każdy akord, i po prostu lepiej poczuć muzykę. Melodię, którą grał znałam dobrze. To była moja ulubiona piosenka. "Just a dream". Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że można ją grać na gitarze (Ja też nie XD) '''Zaśpiewałam tylko refren. Gdy zaczęłam wokół zjawili się chyba ludzie. No bo skąd miałam to wiedzieć jak miałam zamknięte oczy. Jak w końcu poczułam się pewniej otworzyłam je...ale od razu znów zamknęłam bo zobaczyłam tłum. -Nie bój się. Możesz otworzyć oczy.- powiedział brunet. Nie byłam pewna czy mam to zrobić, ale posłuchałam chłopaka. Gdy skończyłam śpiewać tłum bił mi brawo a gitarzyście od którego pożyczyliśmy gitarę się nazbierało do futerału. Oddaliśmy i podziękowaliśmy za udostępnienie instrumentu i poszliśmy dalej. -Nie wiedziałem, że tak świetnie śpiewasz. -Bo nie śpiewam. Nie przesadzaj. -Ja nie przesadzam. To prawda. -A ty jak nauczyłeś się tak grać na gitarze. A! I skąd znów wiedziałeś, że znam tą piosenkę? -Gdy byłem mały moja...moja mama ciągle grała....i przy okazji nauczyła mnie. Potem sam się uczyłem.- z tego co zrozumiałam z jego wypowiedzi jego mama chyba...nie żyje. Strasznie mi go teraz żal. Czasem ma się takie uczucie, że chce się komuś naprawdę pomóc. I to boli najbardziej bo nie umiem tego zrobić. Nic nie załata tej dziury w sercu po stracie kogoś kogo się kochało. Tak jak ja straciłam swoich dziadków. To nie to samo bo jednak on stracił matkę, ale przynajmniej wiem co czuje. Moja babcia była dla mnie jak mama. Taka prawdziwa kochająca mama. Nie biologiczna tylko taka co się troszczy i jest z tobą w każdym momencie. Nie wiem jak to jest mieć taką mamę bo babcia zmarła jak byłam malutka, ale myślę, że to jak się mną zajmowała to było godne prawdziwej rodzicielki. -A co do piosenki to....zagrałem ją bo to jest moja ulubiona. Nie wiedziałem, że ją znasz. Zdałem się na los. -Twoja ulubiona? Moja też. Trochę to śmieszne. -Niby czemu? -Wiesz o mnie tyle rzeczy, lubisz muzykę tak jak ja. Jeszcze mi powiedz że twoim ulubionym daniem jest... -....budyń waniliowy z dżemem? -Skąd ty...? Dobra....to się już robi przerażające hahaha- Śmialiśmy się przez całą drogę przy okazji dowiadując się o sobie nowych rzeczy. On rzeczywiście wie o mnie dużo. Mam złe przeczucia. Ale też lubi na przykład czytać te same książki i oglądać te same filmy. Okropnie dużo nas łączy. Czyżby wszechświat rzeczywiście podarował mi cudnego, przystojnego i zabawnego chłopaka z nieba? Jak tak, to DZIĘKUJE WSZECHŚWIECIE!!! Odprowadził mnie do domu. Na pożegnanie chciałam go przytulić, ale on....pocałował mnie w policzek!!! Na mojej twarzy pojawił się w tedy lekki rumieniec. O dziwo u niego nie. To nie fair. Potem odszedł w swoją stronę. Chwilę patrzyłam jak idzie aż znikną za budynkami. Po prostu najlepszy dzień mojego życia!!! Weszłam do domu zamyślona. W głowie miałam ciągle widok jego cudnych oczu i dźwięk jego czystego głosu. Moją nieobecność na tym świecie zauważyła Emily. Zwykle nie widzi niczego poza książką, ale ostatnio jakoś chyba nie interesują ją lektura. -Co tak bujasz w obłokach? -Ech...po prostu życie jest piękne. Przeżyłam dziś najlepszy dzień mojego życia. -Heheh...czyżby moja siostra się zakochała? -Tak, tak i po stokrotność tak. -Myślałam, że będziesz zaprzeczać a tu proszę. -Po co zaprzeczać. Jak się kogoś kocha to nie powinno się tego ukrywać. -Święta racja. A powiedziałaś mu o tym? -...eeee...jeszcze nie. -Podobno "Jak się kogoś kocha to nie powinno się tego ukrywać". - zacytowała z rozbawieniem moje słowa. -No...tak, ale nie wiem czy czuje to samo. -Ale jak masz się dowiedzieć jeśli się go nie zapytasz? -Ta jasne. Po prostu podejdę i powiem "Hej Simon, wiesz co? Zakochałam się w tobie do szaleństwa. A ty we mnie?"- powiedziałam z kpiną -A więc to Simon zaprząta ci głowę? Znasz go dopiero jeden dzień. -Właściwie to dwa dni bo wczoraj go poznałam. -To i tak za krótko. Skąd wiesz, że to miłość? -Bo...gdy jestem przy nim...czuję jakby był jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumie, jakby...cały świat się nie liczył...jakbym znała go od zawsze. I jak jest przy mnie to moje serce wali conajmniej tysiąc razy na sekundę i...czuję, że....moje nogi się uginają, albo że zaraz odlecę. Nie wiem jak to opisać. Po prostu to wiem. Po prostu wiem, że go kocham. -Jesteś niezwykła... -Co? A nie walnięta,...nienormalna...szalona? -Heh...to też, ale teraz widzę, że uproszczeniem na te przymiotniki jest "niezwykła". -Czemu? -Już chyba zrozumiałam czemu jesteś jaka jesteś i co tobą kieruje. Jesteś walnięta bo czujesz jakąś energię której nie da się naukowo opisać. Może tą energią jest specjalny rodzaj miłości, który czujesz do niektórych ludzi lub rzeczy. Jesteś szalona bo robisz wszystko spontanicznie. Pewnie dlatego, że słuchasz serca a nie głowy. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że kierujesz się sercem i tym co ono ci mówi. Zaczynam też myśleć, że jesteś bardziej dojrzała ode mnie. -Nie prawda. Jesteś starsza ode mnie aż o trzy godziny, trzydzieści siedem minut i 9 sekund.-właśnie. Ja i Emily to bliźniaczki, ale niezbyt się tym chwalimy. Ustaliłyśmy, że nie będziemy tego mówić bo wstydzę się tego, że raz nie przeszłam klasy. Dlatego powiedzieliśmy wszystkim, że ona jest po prostu starsza ode mnie o rok. -Ha ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne. Zapamiętałaś kiedy się urodziłyśmy? -No tak. Tej dobrej pamięci chyba nie mam po mamie bo ona nie pamięta o niczym związanym ze mną....czasami wydaje mi się, że wolała by mieć tylko ciebie. -Przestań, nie mów tak. To prawda, że jestem tą mądrzejszą, ale ty masz czegoś czego nie mam ja. -To znacz? -Masz czas na robienie tego co kochasz. Na muzykę, przyjaciół,...chłopaków- zaśmiała się- Chodzi o to, że ja uczę się bo to lubię, ale moim zdaniem niezwykłe jest to co ty robisz. Mama pewnie też tak uważa tylko żebym ja się gorzej nie czuła nie mówi ci tego za często. -Pfff...ona w ogóle mi tego nie mówi.- Gadałyśmy i żartowałyśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że wybiła dwudziesta. Jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiałyśmy tak długo. Fajne to uczucie jak ktoś cię słucha i rozumie to o czym mówisz. Jednak rodzeństwo się czasem przydaje. Zjadłyśmy kolację a potem poszłam do pokoju. Od razu gdy zamknęłam drzwi z mojej torebki wyleciało kwami. -I jak było na randce z Simone chm...? -Tikki to nie były randka. Po prostu zaprosił mnie po koleżeńsku na lody. -Aha, a potem cię po koleżeńsku pocałował w policzek na do widzenia? Sara ty serio mu się podobasz. -Nawet jeśli to i tak nie wiem jak mu mam powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach. A jakbyśmy byli razem to musiałabym mu powiedzieć o Biedronce a przecież nie mogę. -To mu nie mów. -Ale Tikki nie mogłabym go okłamywać. Wierzę, że on by mnie nie okłamał, więc to nie byłoby w porządku gdybym ja coś ukrywała. -No może masz rację?...idź już najlepiej spać. -Dobrze Tikki.- Posłuchałam czerwonego stworzonka i po odprawieniu wieczornej rutyny oddałam się w objęcia morfeusza. '''Ranek Kolejny dzień, kolejne uporczywe wstawanie, kolejne godziny spędzone na słuchaniu paplaniny, której i tak nie zrozumiesz, i która w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach ci się nie przyda do życia. Nie ma to jak zacząć dzień zastanawiając się po co właściwie to codziennie robisz. Codziennie niby to samo. Ubierasz się, jesz śniadanie, idziesz do szkoły, wracasz z jakąś oceną, ślęczysz nad lekcjami do puki nie zawołają cie na obiad. Następnie chrzanisz resztę zadania i wymyślasz wymówkę dlaczego jej nie odrobiłeś, idziesz spać i tak w kółko. Jednak nie ja. Ja jestem oczywiście jak to Emily wczoraj powiedziała "niezwykła" i mam zupełnie inaczej. Pierwsze co mnie budzi to nie budzik ale telefon od mojej przyjaciółki. -Halo?- odezwałam się pół śnie -SARA!!! Gdzieś ty jest?! Przecież mieliśmy się spotkać na próbie przed rozpoczęciem lekcji! Wysłałam ci wczoraj wiadomość o tym! -AAA! Co?!- Wyrwałam się z łóżka i totalnie obudzona sprawdziłam komputer. -A! Rzeczywiście mi coś wysłałaś. -To przychodź tu natychmiast bo jak nie przyjdziesz to poproszę Carlosa by skoczył po drodze do szkoły po moją patelnię i tyle będziemy cię widzieć! -Dobra, dobra już idę!- Rozłączyłam się, ubrałam, umalowałam, uczesałam w dwie minuty. Nawet nie wiedziałam co na siebie wkładam. A makijaż to nie makijaż tylko maznęłam trochę tuszem po rzęsach i machnęłam szybko usta błyszczykiem. Wzięłam torbę i wybiegłam z domu z jabłkiem w ręku. Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie biegłam. Na szczęście udało mi się dobiec w osiem minut. Wbiegłam od razu na salę. -No nareszcie jesteś!- powiedziała tym razem piwnooka Nikol. -Jak ty tu tak szybko zdążyłaś dojść i się ogarnąć?- spytała fioletowo oka Zoe (Jak Juleka może mieć czerwone oczy to moja Zoe będzie mieć fioletowe. A co mi tam?) ' -Nie wiem,...jakoś -Dobra, zaczynajmy już- powiedziała zdenerwowanym tonem Sofii.- po godzinie i skończonej próbie zaczęli się zbierać uczniowie. Podeszłam do rudowłosej bo jakoś tak dziwnie dziś się zachowywała. Nigdy nie była na mnie zła o coś takiego bo wie, że jestem spóźnialska, więc pewnie o coś innego mogło chodzić. -Sofii, coś się stało? Jeśli jesteś na mnie zła to przepraszam, ale byłam z Simonem i zapomniałam sprawdzić wiadomo... -Nie, to nie przez ciebie- przerwała mi-...Zaraz byłaś z Simonem?...Nie ważne. Znaczy ważne, ale chce ci powiedzieć czemu jestem zła.- Wyciągnęła z plecaka telefon i chwilę czegoś szukała aż pokazała mi artykuł o tym jak Czarny Kot ratuje dziewczynę przed bandytami. -I co? -Przeczytaj. -Okay? Wczorajszego popołudnia blond włosa dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach przechadzała się ulicami aż zaatakowali ją bandyci. Nikt nie wie co mogłoby się stać gdyby nie ratunek ze strony bohatera Paryża Czarnego Kota. Mężczyzna w czarnym stroju przegonił napastników a dziewczyna w podziękowaniu oddała mu w nagrodę całusa! Czyżby to był początek miłosnej historii? A może ten gest wywoła dużo zamieszania?- Obok artykułu było dołączone zdjęcie jak blondynka go całuje. -Nie wierzę, że to zrobił! -Ale to nie on ją pocałował, więc o co się wściekasz? A właściwie od kiedy podoba ci się Czarny Kot? -Odkąd mnie odwiedził przed wczoraj. Myślałam, że mu się choć trochę podobam, ale jak widać jemu każda się przypada do gustu. To zwykły flirciarz. -Nie prawda. Czarny Kot bywa złośliwy i sarkastyczny, ale nigdy nie uznałabym go za kobieciarza. Na pewno nie chciał tego pocałunku. -Myślisz? -Ja nie myślę. Ja to wiem -No dobra....to teraz opowiedz mi o co robiłaś z Simonem?- Zrobiła ten swój słynny zaciekawiony i właściwie wieloznaczący uśmieszek. Choć nie chciałam to opowiedziałam jej wszystko. Miałam ominąć momenty jak zgadł mój ulubiony smak i jak mnie pocałował w policzek ale to były najpiękniejsze momenty i musiałam jej o nich opowiedzieć. -Oooooo....! Było tak romantycznie. Zauważ, że to była twoja pierwsza w życiu randka. -Sofii to nie była randka. On tylko zaprosił mnie na lody. -Mhm...jasne. Tak jak w Afryce pada śnieg, pod ziemią świeci słońce, a Czarny Kot jest biały- Teraz dopiero widzę jacy oni są podobni. Mówią bardzo podobne teksty. Zaczynam myśleć, że są dla siebie stworzeni.- Dziewczyno musisz coś z tym zrobić. -Tylko nie wiem jak ja mam mu to powiedzieć.- Znów się uśmiechnęła. Tym razem tajemniczo, ale z rozbawieniem. -Sara. Lubisz go? -No...tak -On ciebie też. -Skąd to wiesz? -Bo stoi za tobą i się uśmiecha. -Co?!- odwróciłam się natychmiast i zobaczyłam go. Nie wierzę, że Sofii mi to zrobiła! '''Wsadzam dziś Polsata. Jak chcecie zobaczyć co było dalej niestety musicie poczekać. ' '''To paa ;) Rozdział 7 -Patrzyłam trochę tępym, trochę wystraszonym, trochę zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Moja twarz wyrażała na raz tyle emocji, że nawet teraz gdy się nad tym zastanawiam nie mogę wymienić je wszystkie. Na jego twarzy wciąż widniał uśmiech. A ja nadal nie mogłam słowa wydusić. Nie wiem czy to dlatego, że się bałam i totalnie zawstydziło mnie to co teraz usłyszał czy nie mogłam nic mówić bo zgubiłam się w głębi jego oczu i próbowałam się wydostać. Jednak na marne. Jego banan nie chciał zejść z niego. Tak szczerze? Zaczęło mnie to troszkę irytować. W końcu tą niezręczną ciszę przerwała niebieskooka. -I co? Nic jej nie powiesz?- zwróciła się do bruneta. Ten milczał. Nadal patrzył mi w oczy, i nadal się uśmiechał. rudowłosa patrzyła teraz to na mnie, to na chłopaka obserwując czy zrobimy jakikolwiek ruch. Jednak my staliśmy cały czas w tej samej pozycji. Przekręciła oczami -Aż mi sie niedobrze robi jak tak na was patrzę. Serio. Po prostu rzygnąć tęczą. Weźcie coś zróbcie w końcu bo zostaniecie pomyleni z figurami woskowymi....-My nadal staliśmy (MASAKRA XD) 'dziewczyna przybiła sobie face-palma i naprawdę zaczęło ją to denerwować. -Dobra, mam dość. Jak zaraz któreś z was czegoś nie zrobi w waszym związku to idę po patelnie. Mieszkam niedaleko, więc to żaden problem.- W końcu ożywiliśmy się '(Najwyższa pora XD) '''zielonooki zdecydował pierwszy coś powiedzieć. -Sara...ty serio...no wiesz....lubisz mnie?- spytał nieśmiało -Tttak, nooo prze-przecież jak mam cię nie lubić? Jesteś w końcu taki miły, zabawny i w ogóle...- Brawo Agreste! Powiedz jeszcze że jest śliczny i ma głębokie oczy! skarciłam się ironicznie w myślach -Ale...lubisz jak kolegę,...przyjaciela...-zbliżył się do mnie tak, że nasze twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów.-...czy może jako chłopaka?- uśmiechnął się flirciarko. Wyszczerzyłam oczy. Zrobiłam zdziwioną minę. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. W końcu wydusiłam jedno zdanie....Tak przynajmniej można to nazwać -Emm...no...jjjjaaaa....ten no....eeee...- Nie. To kategorycznie zdaniem nie było. Na szczęście z tego napięcia wyciągnął mnie dzwonek.- O! Dzwonek. Muszę iść na lekcję.- powiedziałam szybko i pobiegłam do klasy. Usiadłam na miejscu i odetchnęłam z ulgą. "O mały włos". Pomyślałam. Mój spokój niestety nie trwał długo bo po chwili wparowała do klasy wściekła Sofii i usiadła obok mnie. -CO-TO-MIAŁO-BYĆ?!- zapytała powoli wkurzonym głosem. No pięknie. Narobiłam sobie godziny przesłuchiwań i wysłuchiwań o tym jaka to jestem tchórzliwa i głupia. Po prostu mimo, że Simon mi się podobał nie mogłam zaufać nikomu nowemu. Wszędzie mogli być ludzie, którzy mogli być Pawiem lub Lisem. Nie mogłam aż tak ryzykować. Ale rudowłosa oczywiście tego nie rozumiała bo jak? Skoro nawet nie wie o mojej drugiej Ja. -Sofii, nie zaczynaj, proszę. Już to przerabiałyśmy. Miłość to nie dla mnie, -Ale ja nie rozumiem! Najpierw wzdychasz myśląc o nim a teraz tak po prostu mówisz, że ci się nie podoba? -Nie mówię, że mi się nie podoba. Nawet myślę, że...jestem w nim zakochana, ale po prostu nie mogę. -W czym problem? -Nie ważne -Powiedz, No Sara. Nie możesz przez całe życie się kryć. Musisz w końcu się odważyć i zaryzykować. On na sto procent też cię bardzo lubi. Powiedz w czym problem?!- Zaczęła naciskać tak bardzo, że nie mogłam wytrzymać i w prost wybuchłam. -Bo nie do końca mu ufam! Okay?! Nie jestem pewna czy on mnie kiedyś nie zrani!- Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. A właściwie nie na mnie tylko za mnie. "Błagam. Wszystko tylko nie to. Niech on za mną nie stoi" Błagałam w myślach i powoli się odwróciłam. Wszechświecie.,...ty uwielbiasz dawać mi w kość. Patrzył na mnie miną, z której nie mogłam nic wyczytać. Chciałam jedynie zapaść się w podziemie i nigdy już nie musieć wrócić. W tedy on...po prostu usiadł na swoim miejscu. Jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Patrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. Nagle usłyszałam, że dostałam sms-a. '''Od Sofii 8:03 Schrzaniłaś sprawę. Tylko myślałam, że on inaczej zareaguje. Jak sądzisz, coś jest na rzeczy? Może nie wie co powiedzieć???- Sama nie wiedziałam co o tym mam niby myśleć. Co on w ogóle myśli teraz o mnie? Po chwili zastanowienia odpisałam Do Sofii 8:04 Wiem, że schrzaniłam. Ale jak mam ufać komuś kogo znam tylko zaledwie kilka dni i wie o mnie wszystko choć nigdy się wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy...? Głupio zrobiłam. To też twoja wina bo zbyt naciskałaś!-Nie musiałam długo czekać na odpowiedź Od Sofii 8:04 Moja wina, że nie umiesz powiedzieć głupiego "kocham cię"?! Jak naprawdę ci choć trochę na nim zależy to odkręć tą sprawę i to migiem. Do Sofii 8:05 Masz racje, ale nie uda mi się to bez mojej najwspanialszej na świecie a nawet w całym wszechświecie przyjaciółki. ;) '''- po wysłaniu wiadomości spojrzałam na nią i zrobiłam sprytny uśmiech. A potem proszące szczenięce oczęta. -O nie! Nie zgadzam się! Cokolwiek planujesz ja na to nie idę! Mowy nie ma!- nadal trzymałam tą minę na twarzy. Wiedziałam że w końcu się nie będzie mogła oprzeć -...Ech!!! No dobra!...To jaki jest plan? -Plan jest taki, że ty go wymyślasz a ja wykonuje z sukcesem. -No ty se chyba żartujesz... -Nie-e. Moją tajną bronią jesteś ty. Więc użyj swojego przysiółkowego superdżemiastego i nadzwyczajnego zmysłu i powiedz co mam zrobić by po pierwsze przeprosić go za tamte słowa a po drugie zostać...-aż mi to przez gardło nie chciało przejść. Więc zamiast mówić napisałam jej to '''Do Sofii 8:07 ...Zostać jego dziewczyną.- rudowłosej gdy przeczytała wiadomość od razu poprawił się humor. Od Sofii 8:07 Ha! A jednak chcesz z nim być! ''' -Ta, ta, ale robię to bo nie chcę byś była zła, on smutny i... -...żebyś ty była nareszcie szczęśliwa- przerwała mi. A nie to chciałam konkretnie powiedzieć. Miałam na myśli, że przestanie mnie dręczyć, ale po cichu odpowiedziałam. -Tak...to też- na szczeście tego nie usłyszała. Dziwne, że chłopaki z tyłu nie słyszeli naszej paplaniny. W sumie tylko jej części bo większość pisałyśmy na telefonach. Na lekcji dostałam liścik od słodkiego bruneta. Napisał: ''Wiem, że nie jest łatwo mi zaufać, ale naprawdę nie chcę źle. Zabrzmi to głupio, ale gdy cię w tedy złapałem poczułem magiczną energię między nami. Zdam się na los i stwierdzę, że to może być miłość. '' Znów to samo. Znów jest coś co nas niezwykle łączy. W dodatku znów ja czuję tą energię jak przy morzu. Może to byc miłość mojego życia a ja ją tak głupio straciłam. Nie! Jestem Agreste! Agreste nigdy nie rezygnuje z tego co kocha! W końcu nadszedł ten wymarzony dzwonek na przerwę. Wyszłam z klasy a na korytarzu już był oliwkowooki. Patrzyłam na niego nad czymś myśląc. W ten podeszła do mnie niebieskooka. -Dobra to już chyba wiem co powinnaś zro...-Nie dokończyła bo ja na spontanie podeszłam do niego. Co we mnie wstąpiło? Nie wiem. Ale wiedziałam, że nie robię tego bez powodu. Emocje brały górę. Sama nie wierzyłam, że to robię. Podeszłam do niego i....pocałowałam! Jestem rzeczywiście nienormalna. Całować chłopaka na środku korytarza przy całej szkole...! Mhm...Brawo Agreste! Przebiłaś samą siebie. Na początku się zdziwił, ale odwzajemnił pocałunek. Czułam dziesiątki oczu skierowane na mnie i na niego. Ale jakoś nie obchodziło mnie to. Liczyłam się tylko ja i on. Położył mi ręce na talii a ja wplotłam ręce w jego włosy. Poczułam jakby czas się zatrzymał. Po chwili delikatnie oderwał się od moich ust i z twarzy stykały się tylko nasze czoła. -Czy to znaczy, że jednak mi ufasz?- zapytał brunet -Tak- pfff...poczułam się w tedy głupio. Bo gdzieś w środku czułam, że to nie jest prawda. Ale to nie było teraz ważne. Ważne było tylko by zatrzymać go przy sobie jak najdłużej. Nie chciałam by zniknął. Nie chciałam go tracić. To była naprawdę prawdziwa miłość. Tego byłam pewna. -A czy to znaczy, że chcesz być ze mną? -Tak -A czy... -Daj już spokój z tymi pytaniami bo moja odpowiedź brzmi "TAK". Tak kocham cię i tak chce z tobą być!- Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się i znów mnie pocałował. Wszyscy wokół albo klaskali albo robili "uuuuuu...." Osobiście wolałam klaskanie. Nie wierzę! Jeszcze do mnie nie dotarło! Mam CHŁOPAKA!!! AAAAA!!!!! I to PIERWSZEGO! Żałuje jedynie, że pierwszy pocałunek odebrał mi Paw. Jak się choćby jeszcze raz zbliży do moich ust to go rodzona matka nie pozna. Życie jednak może być piękne... '''Perspektywa Carlosa Widziałem całą tą scenkę. Byłem zły. Nie z powodu zazdrości, (bo błagam. Przecież jestem zakochany w Sofii a Sara to najlepsza przyjaciółka). ale właśnie chodzi o to że Sara jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką a Simon to Paw. Jestem pewny, że on ją zrani. Wykorzysta. Po prostu podle potraktuje. Tylko czemu akurat zielonookiej blondynki mieliby się uczepić? Gdy poszedłem w jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce zacząłem rozmawiać z Plaggiem. -O Stary! Ta ich scenka była tak słodka, że mi się odechciało jeść sera...no...częściowo- powiedział wcinając kawałek camemberta, który wyjął z mojej bluzy, -Taa, a mi się chciało rzygać tęczom. Ale czemu Simon się akurat jej tak uczepił? -...- Kwami zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie ciche. -Plagg, jeśli coś wiesz to natychmiast powiedz bo tu chodzi o bezpieczeństwo ludzi. A zwłaszcza mojej przyjaciółki. -Ja nic nie powiem. Kazano mi milczeć i będę milczał. -Plagg! Jeśli zaraz mi tu nie zaczniesz gadać to ograniczę dawanie ci sera. -Co?! Ja już teraz głoduje! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Zwariowałeś?!! Chcesz mnie wygłodzić na śmierć?!!! -No wiesz...wszystko zależy od tego czy zaczniesz w końcu gadać. -OGH!- warknęło stworzenie- Ładnie to tak szantażować chm?! -Tak, jeżeli jest to potrzebą dla ludzkości. -OGH!!! Przysięgam, że jesteś najgorszym Czarnym Kotem, z którym współpracowałem! No Dobra! Powiem! Sara to Biedronka! Zadowolony?! -Że co?!- byłem w szoku. Chociaż jakby się tak zastanowić to wiele je łączy. Czemu ja wcześniej na to nie wpadłem?! (Jak zapominasz ubrać butów na WF to się nie dziwię XD) ' '-'''Czyli jak Biedronka mówiła o tym, że Paw użył na niej swojej mocy to...pewnie wie kim jest i próbuje ją w sobie rozkochać by zdobyć jej Miraculum. -Próbuje? On już to zrobił. Nie widziałeś tej jakże romantycznej sceny tam na korytarzu pięć minut temu? -Niestety. Jedyne co mi teraz pozostało to chyba jej powiedzieć o nim. Ale...-zawahałem się-...czy to jej nie zrani? Nie chce by cierpiała. -Wolisz żeby kto bardziej cierpiał? Ona czy Paryż? A po za tym to jak jej nie powiesz on ukradnie jej kolczyki i ja zrani. A jak jej powiesz to i tak ją zrani. Możliwe też że nie uwierzy na początku, ale jak w końcu zrozumie co on planuje to będzie jej źle. Czyli wychodzi na to, że zranisz ją tak czy siak. -Masz racje Plagg. Ech...Muszę jej powiedzieć- Zdecydowałem powiedzieć jej to jak najszybciej. Ale po koncercie. Żeby dała z siebie sto procent. Później jej powiem. '''Perspektywa Simona. W "siedzibie" Lisa i Pawia -Brawo braciszku. Nie sądziłem, że tak ci szybko pójdzie.- pochwalił mnie mój straszy brat -Nie mów, że we mnie wątpiłeś. Rozkochanie jej było drobnostką. Teraz tylko jakoś ją trzeba przekonać do zdjęcia kolczyków i jesteśmy w domu. -Śmieszne. Jak ci się to udało? -Parę gatek o tym co o niej wiem, o tym, że ją kocham i po sprawie.- Nasz plan był prosty. Nie mogło nie wypalić. Nie wierzę, że na serio uwierzyła. Jednak....głupio było mi ją tak...oszukiwać. Jest naprawdę fajną dziewczyną...No! Szkoda, że taką naiwną. Ale nie było nawet mowy bym się w niej zakochał. Rozdział 8 -Wiesz Seba, jestem już zmęczony. Idę do pokoju. -Spoko. Zasłużyłeś- powiedział do mnie brunet i mrugną porozumiewawczo a ja poszedłem tam gdzie miałem pójść. Po przejściu przez drzwi odetchnąłem i oparłem się o nie. W ten z pod mojej bluzy wyleciało kwami. -Nie ładnie Simon, nie ładnie. -A ty zaś o tym? -Tak. Wiesz, że jako kwami nie jestem za tym byś pracował dla zła. -To nie jest zło. Zależy jak na to spojrzysz. Jeśli złem nazywasz oszukiwanie i wykorzystywanie dziewczyny, żeby oddała ci swoje miraculum i mieć to na swoją korzyść, to tak, to jest zło. -Co ona ci takiego zrobiła? powiedz. -Nic. -Więc czemu ją tak krzywdzisz. -Nie krzywdzę. -Na razie. Jak się dowie, że się nią bawisz to kto wie co taka dziewczyna może zrobić? -Masz na myśli zabić się? -Nie, to biedronka. Nie widziałeś jak się wkurzyła gdy ją pocałowałeś jako Paw? Prędzej zabije ciebie. Hahahah- stworzenie wybuchło śmiechem a ja zacząłem zastanawiać się czy aby robię dobrze. Ona nie zasługiwała na to. Może źle robię? Gdy kwami się opanowało zadało mi pytanie -Powiedz mi chociaż...czy ty na pewno nic a nic do niej nie czujesz?- Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Znam ją krótko, nawet zbyt krótko. Niby co mogłem czuć. -Nie wiem Flipi (Pierwsze imię które wpadło mi do głowy)- '' usiadłem na swoim łóżku opierając się o materac rękami. -Jak nie wiesz? Albo tak, albo nie. Prosta odpowiedź. Skoro...mówisz, że nie wiesz to najwyraźniej...musisz coś czuć. -Nie sadze. Zbyt krótko ją znam.- położyłem się na łóżku i zapatrzyłem się w sufit. Był koloru jasnej zieleni. Takiej jak oczy Sary. Jak te piękne, żywe, wesołe oczy. Jak o nich myślę to naprawdę nie chce by przestały takie być. Nie chcę widzieć w nich żal i smutek. Chce widzieć w nich tą radość i troskliwość, którą w sobie ma. Pamiętam...jak...mogłem patrzeć na to szczęście w oczach codziennie gdy tylko zobaczyłem moją mamę. Też miała zielone tęczówki. Ale oliwkowe. Takie jak moje. Przedtem tego nie zauważyłem...ale jak nad tym się zastanawiam to Sara przypomina mi trochę mamę. Te roześmiane oczy, nieśmiały ale uroczy uśmiech i ten głos. Ten czysty, niebiański głos, który jak się słucha to po prostu nie da się nie uśmiechnąć. Pamiętam jak taki głos niegdyś słychać było w całym domu. Echo unosiło się po korytarzach i zawsze było słychać w jakim nastroju jest jej nosicielka. Gdy była wesoła to śpiewała i grała na pianinie, lub gitarze. A gdy była smutno robiła to samo. Tylko w tedy przychodziłem do niej i ją przytulałem bo nie mogłem patrzyć na jej smutek. Tak samo jest z Sarą. Nie będę mógł ścierpieć to, że jest smutna. Ale...muszę trzymać się planu. Dla ojca, dla brata...dla mamy. Przy bracie, lub ojcu tego nie okazuje, ale naprawdę za nią tęsknie. Wszystko mogło się zmienić gdybym tylko zdobył te dwa miracula. Ale...jak myślę o Sarze to....zapominam o wszystkim....jakby...zastępowała mi mamę. Tak samo opiekuńcza, tak samo kochająca, tak samo utalentowana, tak samo piękna.- Czyżbym jednak się zakochał?- Nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziałem na głos. -Że co mówisz? -Ale co? -Powiedziałeś "Czyżbym jednak się zakochał"? -eee...głośno myślałem. -Ha! A jednak. -Daj spokój Flipi! -Mnie nie oszukasz. Mam za sobą ponad pięć tysięcy lat praktyki. Wiem, że się zakochałeś. -Powiedziałem "Daj spokój!" -Dobra, pod warunkiem, że dasz budyń! '''(XD nie miałam pomysłu co może jeść) -OGH! Ty łakomczuchu! Masz i się nie już nie odzywaj!- Dałem kwami miseczkę z jego posiłkiem i poszłem się ogarnać do spania. Ranek -Simon. Simon? Simon! Wstawaj! -Eee, co?!- zerwałem się z łóżka jak poparzony. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju rozkojarzony i przestraszony, i po chwili zrozumiałem, że to tylko mój wkurzający brat.- Kurde, czego chcesz?! Nie strasz mnie tak! -Zgadnij, która godzina. -A bo ja wiem? -Więc powiem ci tak. Jeśli w ciągu pięciu minut się ubierzesz, zjesz i pobiegniesz do szkoły to jest szansa że się nie spóźnisz. -CO?!- Zeskoczyłem z materaca włożyłem pierwszą lepszą koszule i założyłem byle jakie spodnie, które znalazłem w szafie i wybiegłem z pokoju. Na stole w kuchni była już miska płatków. Zjadłem je w pośpiechu i wybiegłem jak najszybciej. z domu, a za mną mój brat. -Ej! Poczekaj na mnie!- Krzykną. Stanąłem na chwilę by mógł dobiec i gdy wyrównał tempo pobiegliśmy razem do szkoły. Nie wiem jak, ale udało nam się dobiec dwie minuty przed dzwonkiem. Dziś wszechświat ma nade mną łaskę. Chwilę wypatrywałem zielonookiej blondynki i gdy w końcu ją ujrzałem...zarumieniłem się? Od kiedy ja się rumienię na widok jakiejś dziewczyny? Miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę przed kolana. Niby taka prosta i zwykła ale wyglądała tak w niej ślicznie. Chwilę na nią patrzyłem rozmarzony. -Simon? Wszystko gra? Dobrze się czujesz? -co? e..tak..dobrze. -Jesteś cały czerwony i...-dotknął brunet mojego czoła-...rozpalony. Wszystko na pewno w porządku? -Tak, tak...ja tylko... -Nie martw się Seba, on się tylko zakochał- z pod mojej koszuli odezwało się kwami. -Flipi! -Ja tylko mówię jak jest. -Serio? Zakochałeś się? -Co?! Ja? gdzie tam? Jasne, że nie. -A ja coś czuje, że chyba jednak tak. Pewnie to o niej myślałeś jak stałeś się taki czerwony i gorący. -Co? ja...em...-nie mogłem zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście coś może do niej czułem? To takie żałosne. Wczoraj jeszcze byłem pewny że to dla mnie zwykła dziewczyna, którą mogę bez problemów poświęcić dla swoich celów a teraz? Nie mogę. Nie potrafię jej zranić. Jest taka...ach...taka śliczna i słodka. O nie! Zakochałem się! -Sorry brat, ale i tak to nie zmienia faktu, że musisz ją wykorzystać. Jesteśmy zbyt blisko celu żebyś się teraz miał poddać bo się zakochałeś, jasne? -Ech...jasne.- Posmutniałem. Naprawdę mi było jej żal. Nie zasługiwała na to w żadnym stopniu. W tedy zobaczyłem Carlosa, który najwyraźniej się chwilę przy nas zatrzymał i gdy na niego spojrzałem od razu odwrócił głowę i poszedł szybkim krokiem w swoim kierunku. Postanowiłem z nim pogadać. -Wybacz na chwilę- powiedziałem do brata po czym pobiegłem za szarookim. Dotarłem do biblioteki. Chłopak chyba nie zauważył, że go "śledzę" bo jak podszedłem do niego od tyłu to się wystraszył. -Stary! Nie strasz tak! -Dobra sorry. Chce pogadać. -Em...nie mamy o czym. -Hehe, ależ mamy- ręką przytrzymałem go do ściany by mi nie uciekł. Na szczęście w bibliotece nikogo nie było.- Wiem, że słyszałeś moją rozmowę z Sebą. -Ech, i nie tylko -Co to ma znaczyć? -Że wiem co chcesz zrobić z Sebą. A może raczej powinienem powiedzieć co chcesz zrobić z Lisem, Pawiu?- Czyli się domyślił. Tylko jak? -Skąd wiesz o... -Waszej tożsamości?- przerwał mi- Bo tak się składa, że słyszałem jak rozmawiasz ze swoim kwami i że macie z Lisem jakiś plan, który polega na skrzywdzeniu Sary. I wiesz co ci powiem? Po moim trupie! Jak choćby jeden blond włos spadnie jej z głowy to mnie popamiętasz!- Jego głos brzmiał poważnie i groźnie. Ale się nie przestraszyłem . Chłopak był ode mnie o pół głowy niższy. Nie sądzę by mi coś zrobił. -Myślisz, że mam jakieś wyjście? -A to nie był twój pomysł? -Nie...nie mój- puściłem go. -A więc czyj? -Mo-mojego ojca. -Ale....czego on chce od biedronki? -Skąd wiesz, że Sara to biedronka? -Em...domyśliłem się?- Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie. Na pewno ściemnia. Ale nie będę się teraz tym przejmować. pomyślałem. -Więc, mój ojciec chce jej miraculum, tak jak i Czarnego Kota. -O,...Serio? Ale...po co? -Nie mogę powiedzieć. I tak już wiesz za dużo. Wydaje mi się że nawet więcej niż mi powiedziałeś co wiesz. -Powiesz mi kto cię tak nauczył grać? Bo jesteś świetnym aktorem. Gdybym nie wiedział kim jesteś to bym uwierzył, że na serio kochasz Sarę. -Tylko, że...ja nie grałem. -Co? -No nie grałem. Ja naprawdę ją kocham. Na początku rzeczywiście to miało być tylko odegranie roli, ale gdy o niej myślę...ach! Ona jest po prostu wspaniała!- Ech nie wierzę że to powiedziałem. Jestem na serio zakochany. Ojciec będzie wściekły. -I masz serce by ją skrzywdzić? -Nie...nie jestem chyba w stanie, ale nie mogę się sprzeciwić ojcu. -Czemu? -Nie znasz go. On jest nieobliczalny. Jeśli odmówię mógłby sam wziąć to w swoje ręce i nawet zrobić coś Sarze a tego nie chcę. Wolę by cierpiała przeze mnie psychicznie niż...fizycznie. Rozumiesz? -Chyba tak. Ale jeśli mu odmówisz i powiesz Sarze to możesz ją obronić i...ja z resztą też. -A co ty możesz zrobić? -Em...- wyglądał tak jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział czy to zrobić.- nie wiem czy mogę ci o tym powiedzieć, ale jeśli to chodzi o życie Sary to...myślę że chyba mogę ci zaufać. Ale przysięgasz na słowo, że naprawdę ją kochasz? -Tak! Ale...jesteś pewny, że jak przeciwstawię się ojcu to nic jej się nie stanie? -Obiecać nie mogę, ale na pewno zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. -Sam nie wiem. Dasz mi czas na przemyślenie tego? -Dobra, ale jak jej się coś stanie to nie żyjesz. Ale nie ja cię zabiję. Prędzej ona, chyba że wcześniej Sofii się dowie to wiedz że ona cię na pewno nie oszczędzi. -Dobra, będę pamiętać- szatyn wyszedł z biblioteki na lekcje. Rzeczywiście nie zauważyłem, że się już dawno zaczęły. -I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie chcę skrzywdzić Sary, ale boje się ojca i tego co on może zrobić.- spytałem się kwami z nadzieją że mi coś doradzi -A co ci podpowiada serce?- Na serio? Gadka jak z jakiegoś serialu. Ale przypomniały mi się ostatnie słowa mamy zanim...zanim odeszła."Pamiętaj. Gdzieś tam moja miłość, którą cię przez całe życie odkąd się urodziłeś darowałam będzie teraz w kimś innym. Może w innej trochę postaci, ale jednak taka sama. Jak ją spotkasz to dopilnuj by ci nie uciekła. Bądź silny skarbie. Kocham cię Simon." Ostatnimi siłami wypowiedziała te słowa. Kochałem ją tak bardzo. W tedy byłem za mały by wiedzieć o czym tak naprawdę mówiła i zbyt przerażony. W końcu ona była w obliczu śmierci. Czy to o tej miłości, którą Sara mnie darzy mówiła? Skoro kocham Sarę tak mocno jak mamę to może tak? Ale zdobycie tych Miraculum może być jedyną szansą na odzyskanie mamy......Nie. Teraz wiem na pewno co muszę zrobić. Może niektórzy się nie spodziewali tego, że tak nagle się zakocha, ale takie jest życie (Zwłaszcza w moim opku XD) Ale tak naprawdę od początku ją kochał tylko był zbyt głupi, żeby to zrozumieć. Jak sądzicie? Co zdecydował? Dowiedziecie się w nexcie ;) To paa :) Rozdział 9 Perspektywa Sary Lekcja przemijała spokojnie. Wszystko wydawało się być takie same, jakby niczego nie brakowało. A jednak...nie było na niej oliwkowoookiego. Martwiłam się. Widziałam go przed szkołą jeszcze przed lekcjami. Może coś się stało? zadawałam sobie w głowie to pytanie, ale szybko wymyślałam jakiś normalny powód dlaczego nie przyszedł. Nie mogłam zacząć snuć niewiarygodnych i tragicznych teorii bo od tego jest przecież Sofii. Minuty mijały a jego nadal nie było. Zapatrzona w kartkę, którą miałam przed sobą usłyszałam nagle jak ktoś otwiera drzwi do klasy. Z nadzieją, że to jest brunet uniosłam wzrok w stronę drzwi, jednak to był tylko Carlos. Przeprosił za spóźnienie i usiadł w swojej ławce. Z powrotem zaczęłam gapić się w biały kawałek papieru. Lekcja w ogóle mnie nie obchodziła. Jedyne czego chciałam to żeby za mną w tej chwili siedział Simon. Żeby wiedzieć, że to nie był sen. Że naprawdę go spotkałam, pokochałam i pocałowałam. Że jest na świecie ktoś kto kocha mnie tak mocno jak ja jego. Po prostu żebym wiedziała, że jest i zawsze będzie. Jedna lekcja bez niego a już się czuję jakby życie straciło sens. Czy to właśnie się czuje jak jest się zakochanym? Nie wiem, ale chyba chce się tak czuć codziennie. Zadzwonił w końcu dzwonek. Przez całą lekcję Simon się nie pokazał. Gdy spakowałam rzeczy wybiegłam na korytarz go poszukać, a on już tam stał. -Simon!- krzyknęłam, a ten odwrócił swój wzrok w moją stronę i uśmiechną się na mój widok. Podbiegłam do niego i zaczęłam wypytywać się gdzie był. -Czemu cię nie było? Wiesz jak się martwiłam? Nie rób mi już więcej tego! -Hahahaha- chłopak zaczął się śmiać ze mnie. No co? Już nie można się martwić o swojego chłopaka? -I z czego się śmiejesz?! Myślisz że to było zabawne?! -Hahaha, nie...ja tylko hahaha...po prostu słodko wyglądasz jak jesteś zła -Ha, ha, ha. To powiesz mi czemu cię nie było? -Tak, miałem jedną sprawę do przemyślenia i tyle. -Jaką sprawę? -Nic ważnego. A pożyczysz mi notatki z lekcji? -Em...tia...jest problem. -Jaki? -Byłam tak skupiona na tym czemu cię nie ma, że nic nie pisałam.- zarumieniłam się. Poczułam się trochę głupio. -Oh ty mój troskliwy misiu''' (XD)- przytulił mnie do siebię. -...eee troskliwy misiu? Serio? Czemu tak? -Bo jesteś troskliwa i jesteś moim misiem -Hahahaha,-wybuchłam śmiechem- ale jesteś głupi -Wiem, ogłupiałem gdy cię poznałem.- Och...czy on nie jest słodki? -Obiecasz mi coś? -Co? -Nie uciekaj juz z lekcji bo mi stracha robisz. -Spokojnie. Będe z tobą do końca życia. Obiecuję. '''Perspektywa Simona Nie wiedziałem co mam wybrać. Czy oszukać kogoś kogo kocham by odzyskać kogoś kogo kochałem czy pogodzić się z tym, że nigdy nie zobaczę mamy i żyć szczęśliwy z moją miłością. Nie chciałem wracać do klasy bo musiałem jeszcze pomyśleć. A najlepiej się myśli w samotności i w ciszy. Jednak nie mogłem się zdecydować. Gdy w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek z sali wybiegła Sara i zawołała mnie. Była zła, że mnie nie było. Albo raczej bała się, że coś mi się działo. Zależało jej na mnie. W tedy to widziałem. Byłem szczęśliwy. Codziennie widziałem w niej coraz bardziej moją mamę. Teraz kochałem ją całym sercem. Gdy się tak na mnie wydzierała ja podjąłem już decyzje. Zostanę z nią do końca. Nie mogę stracić kogoś tak niezwykłego. Jak mówiła mama "Jak znajdzie się ktoś tak niezwykły nie możesz go stracić" Więc postanowiłem. Tylko jak ja to powiem ojcu? Będzie wściekły. Możliwe, że nawet nie skończy się dla mnie to za dobrze. Ale...co zrobić? Wierzę, że mogę być znów szczęśliwy tak jak kiedyś. Nawet już jestem. Kiedy ONA jest obok. To takie żałosne, lecz zarazem cudowne, kochać. Jak czuje się ten błogi stan gdy usta dotykają czyiś warg. Jak w tedy gdy po raz pierwszy się pocałowaliśmy poczułem jak nagle cały ten świat rozpromienił się w krąg, znikną w tedy smutek i strach, poczułem jakbym latał. To właśnie znaczy kochać. Jak czujesz ten dreszcz przy każdym dotyku. Jak się uśmiechasz słysząc ten szept mówiący "kocham cię". Czuję to po raz pierwszy. I jeśli to właśnie nazywają miłością to jestem do szaleństwa zakochany. Ten dzień minął bardzo normalnie. Powiedziałem Carlosowi o mojej decyzji. Został jeszcze brat i ojciec. Seba to jeszcze spoko, ale ojciec...Boje się mu o tym powiedzieć. Może jeszcze nic mu nie powiem? Zaczekam, aż może będzie miał lepszy humor niż zwykle....chociaż....taki dzień chyba nigdy nie nastąpi. Powiem mu kiedy będzie dobry moment. Dwa dni później (piątek) Perspektywa Carlosa Simon zdecydował, że odpuści sobie pracowanie dla zła. Ucieszyło mnie to. Sara będzie szczęśliwa, w Paryżu będzie o jednego złoczyńce mniej, a ja mam więcej wolnego. Jeśli jeszcze namówi Sebe by porzucił czynienie zła to w ogóle będę miał wakacje od bycia Czarnym Kotem. Biedrona w sumie też, tylko że od bycia biedronką. Ale czy ma mnie to cieszyć? W końcu tylko jako Czarny Kot umiem normalnie porozmawiać z Sofii na każdy temat. Wydaje mi się, że woli mnie jako Czarnego Kota. Och...gdyby tylko wiedziała. Może jej powiem? Ale co za tym idzie? Jak jej powiem będę musiał jej powiedzieć o Sarze, Lisie, i Pawiu. Bo jak to ona będzie się wypytywać wszystkiego i nie da mi spokoju puki jej nie powiem. A po za tym nie zaakceptuje prawdziwego mnie. Czasem się zastanawiam z kim ona tak naprawdę się przyjaźni? Ze mną czy Czarnym Kotem? -O czym tak myślisz?- spytało się kwami -O niczym -Przecież widzę, że coś cię trapi. Mów. -Zastanawiam się tylko czy powiedzieć Sofii o tym kim jestem pod maską. Ale...to chyba kiepski pomysł. -Czemu? -Bo jej nie podoba się Carlos tylko Czarny Kot. -Ale Czarny Kot to ty. Nie różnicie się niczym, tylko kostiumem. Ty po prostu pokazałeś jej jaki jesteś gdy byłeś Czarnym Kotem, ale gdybyś był w swojej normalnej postaci to też by się w tobie zakochała za to jaki jesteś. -Może masz rację? -Ja zawsze mam rację. A teraz...od tego myślenia zrobiłem się głodny. -Och...masz. W sumie to zasłużyłeś- Rzuciłem mu kawałek sera. Było już po szesnastej. Dziewczyny dziś miały mieć prubę generalną przed jutrzejszym koncertem. Z kwestii tej, że jak zwykle nie mam co robić (Chyba muszę załatwić sobie jakieś hobby) poszedłem zobaczyć jak im tam idzie. Przed szkołą było już słychać ich grę i ten niepowtarzalny głos Sary. Gdy wtargnąłem na ich próbę one kończyły już piosenkę. Są naprawdę świetne. Nie mogę się doczekać ich na scenie jutro. Gdy skończyły zacząłem klaskać. Co chyba nie spodobało się Sofii bo odłożyła gitarę i z poirytowaną miną podeszła do mnie. -Ktoś cię tu zapraszał? -Nie, ale chciałem tylko zobaczyć czy mogę jutro przyjść bez obaw, że ogłuchnę. Jak chcesz znać moją opinię to nie jest tak źle jak myślałem. Najlepiej zagrałaś oczywiście ty- uśmiechnąłem się flirciarko. Ona tylko skrzywiła usta w grymas.- Wiesz, Sara ma piękny głos, ale ciekawi mnie jak ty śpiewasz? -Myślisz, że gdybym, umiała śpiewać stałabym na miejscu gitarzystki? Uwierz mi nie chcesz mnie słyszeć. -Oj, nie może być aż tak źle. Ja skuczę jak jakiś dachowiec.- Ona uśmiechnęła się jak wspomniałem o "dachowcu". Pewnie pomyślała o Czarnym Kocie. No wiesz co? Nie ułatwiasz mi sprawy. I jak ja ci to mam niby powiedzieć? Trochę krótko, ale ważne, że coś jest. Tyle tych tajemnic w tym opku, a to jeszcze nie wszystko ;) ''' '''Zastanawiam się nad napisanie trzeciego sezony jak skończę pisać ten. Tylko nie wiem czy to ma jakiś sens. Piszcie w komentarzach wasze opinie i pomysły i czy chcielibyście bym ciągnęła dalej tą historię? No to paa ;) Rozdział 10 występ Perspektywa Sary Sala wypełniona ludźmi wzbudza niezwykły podziw, jednak u mnie falę strachu. Występ lada moment a ja boję się, że pójdzie coś nie tak. Trema zżera mnie od środka. Chyba zaraz zemdleje. POMOCY! -Sara? Wszystko dobrze? -Co? Em...tak, dobrze. -Na pewno? wyglądasz blado. -Nie....to tylko...pierwszy raz występuje przed takim tłumem. Boję się. -Czego dokładnie się boisz? W parku zaśpiewałaś pięknie i mimo strachu dałaś radę. -Tak, ale...to nie to samo....Tu...są ludzie których znam i których nie chcę zawieść. -Na przykład? -Moja mama...- Szepnęłam prawie niesłyszalnie. - Naprawdę chcę by była dumna ze mnie nawet jeśli nie robię tego co chciałaby abym robiła. Boję się, że ją zawiodę. Już i tak traktuje mnie jak człowieka, ale nie jak córkę. Może nawet nie jak człowieka? Ona...nigdy nie akceptowała tego, że chcę być kreatywna i oddać się w pełni muzyce czego nie rozumiem. Czasem....wydaje mi się, że...że mnie nie kocha.- Nie minęła chwila od mojej wypowiedzi a już znajdowałam się w ramionach bruneta układających się w uścisk. Odwzajemniłam. Tego było mi trzeba. Żadnych pocieszeń, żadnych kłamliwych tekstów typu "Ona cię kocha, tylko na swój sposób" albo "jesteś niesprawiedliwa, ona naprawdę cię kocha" tylko wsparcia. Za to też właśnie kochałam Simona. Za to, że zawsze wie jak trzeba się zachować. -Sara, zaraz wchodzi...Ouł, przeszkodziłam wam?- A myślałam, że to Carlos nie wie kiedy wchodzić a kiedy wychodzić. Ta dwójka coraz bardziej do siebie pasuje. -Nie, nie, już wychodzę.- oderwałam się od chłopaka. -To powodzenia. -Dzięki- obdarowałam go uśmiechem i zmotywowana weszłam na scenę. Nie za dobrze było widać publikę, ale zdołałam zauważyć Emily trzymającą tablet i machającą mi. Pewnie będzie nas nagrywać. No kto by pomyślał? Jednak zależy jej na swojej siostrzyczce? Nie, że się nie cieszę, ale to dla mnie taka nowość. Światła reflektorów oświeciły scenę, przez co cała zesztywniałam. Usłyszałam jak zaczyna grać muzyka. W tej chwili miałam obawy, że nie zdołam wydusić z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Rozejrzałam się na boki i zatrzymałam się na Simonie, który trzymał za mnie kciuki i uśmiechał się przez co strach ze mnie wyleciał i po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczęłam śpiewać bez zamknięcia oczu. (Chciałam tu wkleić tekst piosenki, ale się nie da XD) '''Silent Scream. Piosenka, która odzwierciedlała w tej chwili wszystko co miałam ochotę powiedzieć mojej mamie. Wszystko co czułam wypłynęło wraz z tą melodią. Gdy skończyłam publiczność biła nam owację na stojąco. Byłam z siebie dumna. Przezwyciężyłam swój strach. Występ się udał, a nawet Emily jest zadowolona bo nawet skakała i klaskała jak jakaś wariatka (A mówią, że to mi brak piątej klepki) Ukłoniliśmy się, podziękowaliśmy i zeszliśmy ze sceny. Tam zaatakował mnie mój chłopak. -A nie mówiłem? Byłaś wspaniała.- Złapał mnie za uda podniósł i zakręcił. Śmiałam się jak głupia. Był na prawde szczęśliwy i dumny ze mnie. Takiego szczęścia nie da się pobić. (chyba) -Simon, haha...puść mnie na ziemię! -No dobrze, już puszczam.- gwałtownie zwolnił uścisk przez co szybko zaczęłam spadać, ale złapałam go za szyję a on złapał mnie z powrotem. -Czyli jednak nie chcesz bym cię puszczał?- postawił mnie na ziemi, ale mój spokój nie trwał długo gdyż po ułamku sekundy rzuciła się nam nie moja siora. -BYŁAŚ FENOMENALNA! -Mila...dusisz.. -O! Sorry- puściła mnie. Rozejrzałam się w okół rozglądając się za mamą. Moje zdziwienie że jej nie ma sięgało zenitu. -Gdzie mama? Czy ona... -Nie przyszła- powiedziała smutno blondynka. Powinnam to zaakceptować i nie przejąć się tym gdyż to nie była dla mnie nowość, jednak w tym momencie zawiodłam się na niej. Myślałam, że chociaż się zjawi. Miałam przynajmniej taką nadzieję. Ale jak wiadomo "Nadzieja matką głupich" -Wszystko dobrze? -Nie,....Mila chodźmy już do domu. -W porządku. -Odprowadzić was? -Nie Simon, nie trzeba. To cześć -Paa... '''Perspektywa Simona Złość? Smutek? Żal? Rozczarowanie? Chyba to w tej chwili czułem. Nie znam jej mamy osobiście, ale nie wiem jak można tak nie dbać o córkę? Wiem dokładnie co czuje. Mój ojciec...on jest taki jak jej mama. Tylko, że on jest gotów zabić dla władzy i jest nieobliczalny. Boję się jego reakcji jeśli dowie się że się wycofuje. Tak....jeszcze mu o tym nie powiedziałem. Ale powiem mu.... W swoim czasie... Perspektywa Sary -Sara nie jesteś zła? -Czy jestem? Nie, jestem zawiedziona. Myślałam, że chociaż raczy zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością, ale najwyraźniej nie jest mi dane być w jednym pomieszczeniu wśród obcych ludzi z Emmą Agreste! Tak jakby się mnie wstydziła! Co ja głupia myślałam, że przyjdzie?! Przecież nie liczę się dla niej! Jestem dla niej nikim! -A mówiłaś, że nie jesteś zła a krzyczysz wniebogłosy hahaha. -Bo jestem, ale głównie to jestem zawiedziona.- Zatrzymałyśmy się przed drzwiami naszej posiadłości. Nie zastanawiałam się tylko z hukiem otworzyłam je (Z buta wjeżdżam XD) ' Tam już była moja matka. -O, jesteście? Gdzie byłyście? -Em, wiesz, na koncercie, o którym zagaduje cię od dwóch miesięcy! Może powinnaś lekarstwa brać na pamięć bo jak zwykle zapomniałaś! Ale dziwne, że jakoś o naukowych konkursach Emily nie zapominasz! Może wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego?! -Sara, nie unoś się. Miałam dziś zawalony grafik i nie mogłam przy... -Zawalony Grafik! No Oczywiście! Nie mogłaś wcisnąć mnie w niego nawet na pięć minut?! Jako twoja córka powinnam zajmować pierwsze miejsce u ciebie! Czasem wydaje mi się, że nie traktujesz mnie jak córkę! Że w ogóle cię nie obchodzę! -Sara, nie mów tak! Dobrze, wiesz, że... -NO właśnie nie wiem! Nie wiem dlaczego mnie ignorujesz! Dlaczego nigdy nie masz dla mnie czasu i dlaczego zawsze gdy rozmawiamy nie patrzysz mi w oczy!? Czy ty mnie w ogóle kochasz?!- Po raz pierwszy od tylu lat udało mi się powiedzieć jej (A raczej wykrzyczeć) to co naprawdę myślałam. Nie wytrzymałam w tamtej chwili i z płaczem wbiegłam o schodach na górę do swojego pokoju. Rzuciłam się na łóżko jak najmocniej wciskając głowę w poduszkę i nasączałam ją kolejno spływającymi łzami. Tylko od czego były te łzy? Od złości czy od smutku? Chyba ze wszystkiego. -Sara, nie płacz. Proszę- usłyszałam cichutki głosik mojej Kwami. -Tikki, ale jak mam nie płakać? Moja rodzona matka mnie nie kocha. Jak ja mam z tym żyć?- Nie powiedziała już nic. Może nie wiedziała co? O moje drzwi obiło się pukanie, po czym do pokoju weszła ONA. Nie wiem czy mam już prawo mówić o niej mama. -Sara, możemy pogadać?- nie odpowiedziałam. Jednak ona mimo głuchej ciszy usiadła na skraju łózka. -Sara....wybacz. To nie tak, że nie traktuje cię jak córkę. To nie tak, że cię nie kocham. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza na świecie.- Usiadłam obok niej -To czemu,....czemu mnie ciągle ignorujesz? I czemu nie chcesz bym była tym kim jestem? -Nie rozumiem -Nigdy nie chciałaś bym była kreatywna jak Hugo. Nigdy nie chciałaś bym miała coś wspólnego ze sztuką, czemu? -Heh...Och Sara....To nie chodzi o Hugo....Tu nie chodzi o twoją pasję. Po prostu chcę byś nie angażowała się w rzeczy, które nie zapewnią ci takiej przyszłości na jaką zasługujesz. -Niech ci będzie, ale ja kocham śpiewać...i grać. Muzyka jest dla mnie wszystkim. Nie mogę zrozumieć czemu nie chcesz bym była szczęśliwa?- powiedziałam na jednym wdechu. -Chcę tego jak każda matka. Ale każda matka martwi się o swoje dziecko. -Czemu nigdy cię nie ma gdy cię potrzebuje? Tak jak dziś. Nigdy nie patrzysz mi w oczy gdy rozmawiamy. Chociaż to i tak zdarza się rzadko...Mamo?...Spójrz mi w oczy.- Niepewnie na mnie spojrzała. Pierwszy raz chyba w życiu spojrzała na mnie tak, że widziałam w jej oczach...smutek? Lecz po chwili patrzenia przerodził się on w szczęście a po policzkach płynęły teraz łzy. -Mamo? Wszystko dobrze? -Tak...Tak, ja...Wiesz, dlatego właśnie nigdy nie patrzę ci w oczy.- Spojrzałam na nią pytająco -Widzisz,...gdy...patrzę na ciebie widzę twojego dziadka. Gdy cię słucham słyszę twoją babcię, a gdy patrzę ci w oczy przypominają mi się oni. Jesteś tak samo kreatywna, odważna, i radosna co Marinette, Masz te same blond włosy i zielone żywe oczy co Adrien. Od śmierci twoich dziadków za każdym razem gdy na ciebie spojrzę widzę ich. Gdy odeszli próbowałam o nich zapomnieć. Stłumić ten ból, który w sobie miałam, ale ilekroć cię widzę wracają dawne wspomnienia....Dlatego właśnie rzadko się widujemy. Bo nie chce czuć tego bólu. Ale teraz widzę, że byłam głupia. Przez tyle lat zachowywałam się jakbym nie miała bliźniaczek tylko jedną córkę, że nie zauważyłam, że to iż nie mogę cię usłyszeć i zobaczyć sprawia że czuje się znacznie gorzej. Nie rozumiałam, że mam piękną córkę, która daje mi samo szczęście.- Zaczęła coraz bardziej płakać. Nie powstrzymałam się i dołączyłam do niej. Przytuliła mnie do siebie a ja się tylko mocniej wtuliłam. Tak dawno nie czułam takiej bliskości między nami. Tej miłości, której było mi brak przez większość życia. -Przepraszam skarbie...za wszystko. Żałuje, że nie mogłam zobaczyć twojego występu. -Właściwie to możesz- zza drzwi dobiegł głos i do pokoju weszła Emily.- Nagrałam cały występ i jeśli tylko chcesz możesz go obejrzeć- A jednak. Moja mama w końcu zobaczy co umiem. W dodatku sama mogę się posłuchać. Usiadła obok mamy, odtworzyła filmik i podała tableta mamie. Na scenie widać było głównie mnie. Pierwszy raz widzę się z tej perspektywy i nie sądziłam, że tak dobrze leży na mnie ta kiecka '(XD Serio tylko tyle zdążyłaś zauwarzyć?) '''Mamie dech zaparło w piersiach. Po czym zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia. Tak...Teraz mogę spokojnie nazywać ją mamą. -Sara...jesteś...nadzwyczajna -Naprawdę? -Tak, I to bardzo. Wybacz, że nie przychodziłam, ani nie zwracałam uwagi na ciebie. I że chociaż przez chwilę dałam ci powód byś czuła, że cię nie kocham. Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie- Po raz kolejny dziś się popłakałam i przytuliłam do niej. To był po prostu przełomowy moment, który po ich wyjściu zapiszę w kalendarzu. -Ekchem...a ja to co? Mnie już nie kochasz?- odezwała sie rozbawiona brązowooka, która próbowała brzmieć jak naburmuszona, ale jej nie wyszło. -Och, ciebie też kocham.- Wszystkie siedziałyśmy w wielkim uścisku. Zaczęłyśmy opowiadać sobie o tym co ostatnio się działo. W ten sposób mama dowiedziała się, że mam chłopaka i chciała go jak najprędzej poznać. Będzie ciekawie. Wspominałyśmy dawne lata jak na przykład chciałam z Emi wyglądać identycznie więc obcięłyśmy sobie włosy tak, że nie dało się z nimi nic zrobić i wkurzony tata musiał nas jakoś oznaczyć by nas odróżnić i na jednej z głów napisał Sara, a na drugiej Emily. A potem sie okazało że się pomylił i cały czas mówił nam nie po imieniu. Jak ma się bliźniaczki to ma się podwójne kłopoty. Ach...te czasy. Miałyśmy w tedy ze sześć, a może siedem lat. Spodobało mi się mienie krótkich włosów więc jak tylko urosły za dużo ścinałam je, ale Emily wolała mieć długie przez co teraz ma do połowy pleców, ale zwykle wiąże je w kucyka. W tym dniu poczułam jakbyśmy na nowo zbudowały więź między nami. Wydawało mi się, że od teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Jednak nie sądziłam, że mogę się aż tak mylić. '''I co? Jak to pisałam miałam ochotę się popłakać XD. Wybaczcie, że aż dwa tygodnie musieliście czekać, ale brak weny i do tego byłam w górach więc nie za bardzo mogłam pisać. Ale się udało. :) Piszcie komentarze, bo to one mnie zmotywowały. A tak dokładnie to LadyAltamn. Dziękuje ;) Nie wiem niestety kiedy Next, ale postaram się napisać go jak najszybciej. To paa :) Rozdział 11 Wtajemniczony we wszystkie szczegóły narrator (Skrót WWWSN; Jaka ja oryginalna XD) Podobno kiedy rodzi się człowiek z nieba spada dusza i rozdziela się na dwie części. Trafiają one do dwóch różnych ciał. Ciała mogą się różnić wszystkim. Charakterem, wyglądem, płcią, wiarą. Ale jednak te różnice je nie dzielą. Osoby te są ze sobą połączone magiczną więzią, którą nie jest łatwo rozerwać. Natomiast całe życie polega na tym aby znaleźć tę drugą połowę. Połowę własnej duszy...połowę swojego serca....połowę samego siebie... Jeśli już ją znalazłeś, nie pozwól jej odejść. Jeśli jeszcze nie, miej wiarę i szukaj dalej. Leżeli razem na podłodze. Wpatrywali się w sufit. Osobom trzecim wydawałoby się dziwne to co robią jednak im to nie przeszkadzało. Pokój dziewczyny przypominał plażę i leżąc tak na miękim piaszczystym dywanie wpatrzeni w błękitne "niebo" mogli poczuć się jak nad morzem. Blondynka wtulona w tors zielonookiego zastanawiała się nad czymś. Nad pytaniem, które tak bardzo chciała zadać, ale nie była pewna czy powinna. Postanowiła jednak zaryzykować. -Simon? -Tak? -Jaka była twoja mama?- nie odpowiedział.- Przepraszam, nie powinnam... -Nie, nie. Nic się nie stało tylko....-zawahał się-...z nikim o niej za często nie mówiłem. I trochę wstyd mi się przyznać, ale odkąd jesteśmy razem myślę o niej coraz mniej. Może dlatego że ty mi ją zastępujesz...Ona była...fantastyczna. Naprawdę, nie miała żadnych wad. Była piękna, mądra, słodka, kochająca, utalentowana. -Jak wyglądała? -Miała długie do połowy pleców jasne brązowe włosy i piękne pełne życia zielone oczy. Takie jak mam ja....Heh...to śmieszne, ale odeszła gdy miałem około pięciu, może nawet czterech lat a jednak pamiętam o niej tyle szczegółów. -Jak to się stało, że ona...no wiesz... -To...było pewnej nocy....Przyszła do mojego pokoju, obudziła, powiedziała parę rzeczy, ale nie pamięta wszystkich w końcu byłem jeszcze mały i w dodatku senny. Nie za bardzo wiedziałem co się w tedy działo. Powiedziała mi, że mnie kocha i cokolwiek się stanie zawsze jej miłość będzie ze mną. Może nie w tej samej formie, ale na pewno tak samo wielka. Okazało się, że miała rację. -Hę? -Spotkałem ciebię.- Jego słowa poruszyły serce zielonookiej dziewczyny. To była prawda. Kochała go mocniej niż kogokolwiek. Nie znali się długo. Zaledwie cztery tygodnie (Wiem, wiem, przeleciałam troszkę XD) '''ale czuli, że są dla siebie wszystkim. Że się uzupełniają. Że są swoimi bratnimi duszami, które po długim szukaniu odnaleźli się w tym świecie. I nie pozwolą sobie odejść. -Potem znikła. Puf, po prostu. Rano już jej nie było. -Tak po prostu zniknęła? -Tak, ojciec mówi, że miała wypadek. Ale...co mnie dziwi nie pamiętam żebyśmy robili jej pogrzeb. -To smutne. -Nawet bardzo....Ok to teraz ja ci zadam osobiste pytanie. -Dobrze, mów. -Kojarzysz Pawia, nie? -Tak i co z nim? -Tak czysto teoretycznie, gdybym okazał się nim, ale postanowił rzucić zło żeby być z tobą to wybaczyłabyś mi? -Takie troche z dupy to pytanie. Ale tak. Zajęło by mi to trochę, ale jak już pytasz to tak, wybaczyłabym.- chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Poczuł, że jest gotów sprzeciwstawić się własnemu ojcu by tylko być ze swoją miłością. "No to teraz najtrudniejsze przedemną" Pomyślał. '''W norze Lisa i Pawia (Lub jak kto woli, ich dom) Dziś miał być ten dzień. Dzień zakończający przestępczość w Paryżu jak też i zakończający służbę Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Simon właśnie w tej chwili stał przed drzwiami do gabinetu swojego ojca. Był zdeterminowany i zmotywowany by raz na zawsze pozbyć się miana znienawidzonego przez wszystkich, przestępcy Paryża jakim był "Paw". Patrzył intesywnie na brązowe, drewniane drzwi. Chwycił za klamkę. I po chwili już znajdował się w dużym pomieszczeniu z czerwoną wykładziną i ciemnymi drewnianymi meblami. Na środku stało szerokie biórko z ciemnego drewan. Za nim na krześle wpatrzony w komputer siedział ON. Sprawca całego zamieszania. -Tato? -Tak Simon? Coś się stało?- Męszczyzna był zaskoczony nagłą wizytą syna, ale też zaskoczyło go to jak zwrócił się jego wychowanek do niego. Zawsze mówił "Ojcze", "Panie" a dziś "Tato" -Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Jestem pewny że to co ci powiem cię nie zadowoli, jednak to jest decyzja, której nie zmienię i nic jej nie zmieni. -A więc o co chodzi?- męszczyzna oderwał się od komputera i oparł się o oparcie fotela czekając aż syn się wypowie. -Więc na początku...- Brunet położył brąszkę pawia na biórko-...oddaje Miraculum. -Co? Nie rozumiem. Co to ma znaczyć?- Męszczyzna był wyraźnie zaskoczony i nie spodziewał się czynu jaki zrobi jego syn, a już szczególnie słów, które wypowie. -Nie chce być już Pawiem. -Mogę wiedzieć z jakiej racji?! -A z takiej, że Sara jest dla mnie wszystkim i nie zamierzam jej skrzywdzić! -Jak nie ty, to ja. Może być równie dobrze to Seba. Tak nagle się zakochałeś?! Zapomniałeś już jaki jest cel naszego planu?! -Nie, nie zapomniałem, ale... -"Ale"? -Ale nikt nie przywróci mamy do życia. Przecież to nie możliwe.- Męszczyzna zaczął się śmiać. Chłopak zdziwił się jego reakcją i poczuł się dość niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. -Tu już nie chodzi o waszą matkę. Tu chodzi o władze. Jak zdobędziemy najpotężnijsze Miarcula moc, którą one mi dadzą będzie niewyobrażalna. Ale co racja to racja. Wskrzesić się nie da nikogo. To po prostu nie możliwe. -Co?! Czyli ty przez cały ten czas wiedziałeś, że nie przywrócimu mamy? Jak mogłeś?! Wiesz co? Teraz wiem napewno, że chce to rzucić. Mama by tego nie pochwalała. Ona walczyła o dobro i wierzyła, że każdy zasługuje na zaufanie, ale to jakim jesteś człowiekiem sprawia, że mama będzie niestety zawiedziona mną bo ja zaufać ci już nie zamierzam. Nie nawidzę cię!- Brunet był sfrustrowany, wściekły i zawiedziony. Naprawdę wierzył, że uratuje mamę. A teraz? Teraz nic nie miało dla niego sensu. Przynajmniej zrozumiał, że nie ma nic do stracenia oddając Miraculum. Więcej zyska niż straci będąc z zielonooką blondynką. Wyszedł z pokoju, a następnie z budynku. Nie wiedział gdzie się kieruje. Chciał być po prostu jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Jego nogi prowadziły go same. Ciągle powtarzał w głowie "Jak on mógł?" Nie patrzył na drogę, ale o dziwo nic mu się nie stało. W końcu się zatrzymał. Rozejrzał się. Był w Parku. Nic dziwnego. Zawsze gdy chciał pomyśleć przychodził właśnie tu. Usiadł na ławce i zaczął rozmyślać. Ojciec dał mu nadzieję. Nadzieję, że kiedyś zobaczy matkę i usłyszy jej niebiański głos. Jednak ta nadzieja była tylko podstępem by mieć nieograniczoną władzę. Fałszywa tak jak ten męszczyzna. "Kto wie, ile jeszcze kłamstw mi wcisną", "Może mama nawet nie umarła i żyje cały czas, kto wie jaki kit mógłby mi sprzedać. W końcu byłem tylko dzieckiem i mogłem we weszystko uwierzyć" Myślał. A z każdą myślą był coraz bardziej podejrzliwy. Zdecydował nie zwklekać i odkryć prawdę. Jego mama nie mogła tak z dnia na dzień wyparować. Zdecydował że pójdzie w miejsce, do którego od lat nikt nie zaglądał. Być może tam znajdzie odpowiedź co tak naprawdę stało się z jego rodzicielką. I tu przerywam. Trochę krótki, ale zwalać na mojego jakże kochanego tatę, który czepiał się, że za dużo na komputerze siędzę (Poczujcie ten sarkazm) ' '''I jak się podobało? Mam nadzieję, że kogoś zaciekawiłam bo jak to pisałam nie byłam pewna czy to się klei. ' '''Nie wiem kiedy Next, ale jak zwykle postaram się go jak najszybciej napisać. Wena i te sprawy...no wiecie. No to żegnam was ;) Rozdział 12 (Nareszcie) W jednej ze starych dzielnic Paryża znajdowało się niegdyś mieszkanie pewnej kobiety. Miała około dwudziestu lat. Mieszkała w nim do czasu aż poznała, pokochała i wyszła za męszczyznę drogiemu jej sercu. Ale nadal tam chodziła. Tylko w tedy traktowała to miejsce jako swoją pracownię. Spędzała w niej każdą wolną chwilę. Ludzie mówią, że to mieszkanie było jej komnatą, w której ukrywała swoje największe skarby. Od kiedy przestała je odwiedzać każdy kto mieszkał w tym budynku chciał poznać sekrety tajemniczego mieszkania. Niestety nikt nie mógł się tam dostać. Okna były zamknięte a do rzwi trzeba było mieć klucz. Jednak nikt nie odwarzył się wywarzyć drzwi bo mieszkanie nadal było opłacane, więc znaczyło by to tylko włamanie. Jednak Simonowi zależało najbardziej ze wszystkich by tam wejść. Chociaż jako dziecko był tam może ze trzy razy to nadal pamiętał gdzie klucz został schowany. Właśnie stał przed drzwiami. Rozejrzał się do okoła. W końcie klatki schodowej był podłączony kaloryfer. Chwilę pogrzebał za nim i w końcu poczuł opuszkami palców nierówność. Pociągnął za obiekt i wyjął zza kaloryfera. W dłoni trzymał klucz do tajemniczego mieszkania. Włożył klucz do zamka i przekręcił. Chwycił za klamkę, ale się zawachał. Nie był pewien co tam może znaleźć. A jeśli to co tam zobaczy zmieni wszystko? Mógł dalej żyć w nieświadomości i udawać jakby wszystko było w porządku. Ale czy nie o to mu chodziło? Przecież chciał zmienić coś w swoim życiu. Chciał poznać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. A wszystko co chciał wiedzieć znajdowało się w tym pokoju. Zdecydowanie nacisną klamkę i powoli pchną w przód. Gdy ujrzał niewielką kawalerkę przypomniały mu się wspomnienia (choć nie liczne, to bardzo mocne) związane z tym miejscem. W głównym pokoju znajdował się stolik do kawy, kanapa i obok niej stos kartek. Dalej była kuchnia, która jak zwykle lśniła czystością. Ale jego najbardziej ciekawił pokój, który służył za jej gabinet. Wszedł do ciemnego, ale przytulnego pomieszczenia, w którym pożądek nigdy nie był zaznany. Na podłodze, biurku i szawkach były porozwalane papiery i książki. Przez to, że od wielu lat nikt tu nie wchodził mieszkanie było porośnięte kurzem. Brunetowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało i zaczął szperać w rzeczach swojej matki. Przeglądną każdą książkę, przeczytał każdą walącą się po podłodze kartkę, ale nie znalazł nic co by mu mogło pomuc. Wyczerpany po dwuch godzinach poszukiwań usiadł na obrotowym krześle i oparł o biurko łokcie, a dłońmy pottrzymał czoło. Wiedział, że coś tu musi być. Musiał tylko lepiej poszukać. Na chwile zamknął oczy zatracając się we własnych myślach. Zielonooka kobieta trzymając wieczne pióro w swojej dłoni zapisuje kolejną notatkę z życia w skórzanym zeszycie. Z jej czoła zpływa pot, choć nie czuje w cale zmęczenia. Wygląda na zdenerwowaną. Chłopczyk stojący za drzwiami zastanawia się co może takiego robić i czemu jego mamusia jest taka zła. Czy to przez niego? Oczywiście, że nie. Kobieta zbyt kochała swojego synka by się na niego złościć. Więc czemu taka jest? Może wcale nie jest zła? Może towarzyszy jej inne uczucie? Pięcioletnie dziecko nie może tego wiedzieć. Nawet ona sama nie wiedziała co dokładnie w tedy czuła. Jednak troska chłopaka nie pozwalała na milczenie. -Mamusiu?- Szepnął chłopczyk. Kobieta oderwała się od pisania i z troską spojrzała na przestraszonego syna. -Tak skarbie, co się stało? -Jesteś na mnie zła?- kobieta uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Zamknęła zeszyt, podniosła blat i po chwili przedmiotu już nie było. Wstała, podeszła do chłopca i kucnęła przy nim gładząc jego brązowe włosy. -Nie kochanie, to nie przez ciebie. Ty w niczym nie zawiniłeś. -To czemu jesteś zła? -Nie jestem skarbie. Mamusia po prostu ma gorszy dzień, ale to nie przez ciebie.- zielonooki czuł jednak, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wiedząc co ma dalej mówić po prostu przytulił swoją rodzicielkę. Kobieta odwzajemniła uścisk jeszcze mocniej przyciskając go do klatki piersiowej. I myśląc, że chłopak nie widzi uroniła pojedyńczą łzę. Simon spowrotem otworzył oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez cały czas opierał się o miejsce, którego szukał. Chwycił za brzegi blatu i pociągnął do góry. Jego oczekiwania się sprawdziły. W środku biórka był schowek, w którym leżał brązowy, skurzany zeszyt z inicjałami K.M.F. Wiedział dokładnie czym jest dany przedmiot. Chwycił go w ręce i otworzył. Czuł się dziwnie, że narusza czyjąś prywatność. Ale jeśli nie przeczyta dziennika swojej matki nie dowie się co tak naprawdę się działo za jego młodości. Wieć zaczął czytać. 2030. 17. 09 "Dziś przeprowadziłam się do nowego mieszkania. Dziwnie było mi wyjechać z Hiszpani, ale wydaje mi się, że właśnie tu powinnam być. Że tu zacznie się moja przygoda. W miłosnym centrum świata, czyli Paryżu. Nie mogę się doczekać mojego pierwszego dnia na studiach. Mam tylko nadzieję, że moja podwójna praca jako super bohaterki nie będzie mi przeszkadzać w nauce jak i w pracy kelnerki. Nie jest to jakaś wybitna praca, ale jak tylko znajdzie się okazja to sprubuje się zatrudnić w wytwórni muzycznej. Szansa, że się dostanę jest jak jeden do miliona, ale wierzę, że marzenie się spełniają. Za to bycie Lady Pawon to praca na pełen etat. Niestety zło nigdy nie śpi. Podobno słynna Biedronka i Czarny Kot mieszkają gdzieś w Paryżu. Z tego co przewiduje mają już koło czterdziestki. Czyli jeszcze są na służbie. Może mi się poszczęści i ich spokam? Nie wiem, ale na to liczę. Oby tak. Niestety muszę się do końca rozpakować. Do Napisania" Noooooo heeej :D. Możecie mnie zabić za to, że tak przedłużałam. Ale jest. Więc, możecie równie dobrze zapomnieć i czekać na nexta ;) ' '''Jakby ktoś się zastanawiał to tak. W następnym rozdziale będzie więcej jej notatek z życia. ' '''No to jeszcze raz sorry, wybaczcie, i nie zabierajcie mi dżemu, bo z czym ja w tedy będe jeść budyń? xD Jak ktoś to jeszcze czyta to proszę spójrz w dół i zostaw w tej takiej kolumie komentarz, proszę ;D. ' '''Spraw bym nie czuła się zapomniana ' '''No to Papatki ;) Rozdział 13 (strasznie nie lubię tej liczby :P) Simon jeszcze nigdy nie był w ten sposób szczęśliwy. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że znalazł coś co należało do jego matki. Przedmiot, który mógł pomuc mu lepiej ją poznać. I chociaż słowa były pisane to czuł jakby to ona do niego mówiła. Jakby właśnie ona opowiadała mu szczegóły z jej życia. Mimo tego iż chciał zostać tam gdzie był to jednak podświadomość mówiła mu, że ze względu na późną porę powinien już wracać do domu. Chociaż....czy można nazwać to teraz domem? Można tak nazwać miejsce gdzie czuje się chłód wśród swoich? Gdzie być może mieszka się z największym wrogiem? Nie. Lecz czy miał inne wyjście? Nie był pełnoletni, więc nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Dlatego mimo swojej niechęci wyszedł z kawalerki, zamknął dzrzwi na klucz i schował go w poprzednie miejsce ukrycia. Zeszyt zabrał ze sobą. Liczył, że w zamieszaniu, które wywoła pewnie jego wściekły ojciec znajdzie czas na dokończenie "lektury". Idąć drogą do tak zwanego "domu" nie myślał o niczym innym jak tylko wejść, szybko czmychnąć do pokoju i dać się pochłonąć notatkom. Jedyną przeszkodą jaka mogła stać mu na drodze był ojciec, który zapewne chciałby z nim pomówić o podjętej dziś przez swego najmłodszego syna decyzji. No właśnie. Najmłodszego. Czyli jak uwarzał Leonard Fraudulento- niedojrzałego. Uwarzał, że w tak młodym wieku chłopak nie może wiedzieć czym jest miłość i jeszcz podejmować decyzje, które krzyżują mu plany. Ale to przecież nie wiek światczy o dojrzałości. (Na przykład wszyscy dorośli ze szkoły, oraz moi rodzice mówią, że w poruwananiu do reszty to ja mam dojrzałośći osiemnastolatki) 'Leonard nigdy nie był z dziećmi na tyle blisko by wiedzieć jakie one są naprawdę. Przyjął do siebie, że są takie jak one, więc z łatwe będzie wpojenie im, że to co robi jest dobre. Ale nie przewidział tego, że synowie mogą wdać się w matkę. Simon mimo swojego wieku umiał sam podejmować odpowiednie decyzje. I mimo, że strach przed swoim własnym rodzicielem blokował tą umiejętność to był na tyle odwarzny by słuchać tego co uwarzał za słuszne. To co podpowiadało mu serce. A serce mówiło by skończyć z tym szaleństwem raz na zawsze. Wchodząc do swojego ponad przeciętnego domu (gdyż mieszkał w willi) na szczęście nie napotkał nikogo po za Sebastianem. Ulżyło mu na wieść, że nie musi przysparzać sobie dodatkowych problemów. Jego celem było tylko dojście do pokoju. Ale nie mógł spokojnie wejść po schodach bo zatrzymał go głos brata. -Czekaj Simon- Odwrócił się do brata. Gdyby nie to, że był do tego przyzwyczajony, mógłby sobie pomyśleć, że przed nim stoi lustro, a w nim jego odbicie. Bracia byli rzeczywiście do siebie podobni. Różniło ich jedynie to, że byli do siebie pod względem charakteru różni. A jeden z nich był zaślepiony przez ich ojca. -Ojciec chciał z tobą gadać. Coś zrobił, że się tak wkurzył? -Nic. Oznajmiłem mu tylko, że nie będe już Pawiem.- Sebe przez chwile zmroziło. Nie był pewien czy dobrze usłyszał. Chwile zajęło mu przetworznie informacji '(Loading...XD) 'aż w końcu krzykną -Que has hecho?! ''(Cożeś uczynił?!)- ''Chłopak miał skłonność do tego, że gdy się denerwował mówił po hiszpańsku. Tłumaczył się, że to dlatego iż nie chce by sąsiedzi się podsłuchiwali na jaki temat jest kłutnia. W tym momencie nie wierzył, że jego brat mógł zrobić coś tak według niego głupiego. -Oddałem mu swoje miraculum. Nie chce więcej robić tego co mi każe. -Estas loco!?! ''(oszalałeś?!) -Nie, a mógłbyś przestać mówić po hiszpańsku, bo trochę mi to przeszkadza? '''(A tak naprawdę to nie chce mi się tłumaczyć XD) -Jakim trzeba być idiotą aby oddać jedną z najpotężniejszych broni tego świata?! Ty chyba postradałeś zmysły, albo przez tą blondynę zacząłeś mieć głupie pomysły! -Sary w to nie mieszaj!- Tym razem i on podniósł głos.- Oddałem miraculum bo ojciec wcale nie chciał wskrzesić mamy. Okazało się, że to nawet nie możliwe! -To po co mu one? -Do opanowania świata, czy coś takiego. Ale na pewno nie do dobrych rzeczy. -Przecież to nie możliwe. Coś ci się ubzdurało. Ta blondyna pomieszała ci w głowie. -Po pierwsze ta "blondyna" ma imię. A po drugie ty nie widzisz jaka jest prawda. Tak naprawdę to nawet ja nie jestem jej pewien do końca. -No właśnie. -Ale się tego dowiem.- odwrócił się i skierował do schodów przy tym jeszcze szepcząc do siebie tak by brat nie słyszał "Szybciej niż ci się zdaje". Nie zawracał już sobie głowy tą rozmową. Usiadł na łóżku opierając się o ściane i z powrotem zaczął czytać dziennik swojej mamy. 2030. 18. 09. "Dziś był wspaniały dzień. Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. Może od początku. Idealnie wstałam o siódmej rano i wykonałam codzienną rutynę. To dziś miałam swój pierwszy dzień na studiach. Byłam bardzo podekscytowana. Kierunek, który wybrałam dotyczył oczywiście muzyki. Wszystkiego co ma z nią wspólnego. Od teorii do praktyki. Już jako mała dziewczynka wiedziałam, że tym właśnie chce się zajmować. Ale pominę szczegóły ze swoich minionych lat. Na szczęście się nie spóźniłam. To byłby wstyd tak się spóźnić w pierwszy dzień. Gdy byłam na miejscu zobaczyłam na korytarzu tylko kilka osób. Niestety wszyscy moi znajomi z liceum albo zostali w Madrycie, albo wyjechali gdzieś indziej. Przed jedną z sal zauważyłam czarnowłosą dziewczynę i blondyna. Postanowiłam, że zagadam do nich. Okazało się, że to była świetna decyzja. Oboje okazali się być bardzo mili. Zwłaszcza blondyn. Oboje byli rodzeństwem. Dziewczyna miała 23 lata, a chłopak był w moim wieku, czyli 20 lat. Dzięki mojej niezwykłej pamięci udało mi się wyłapać wiele szczegółów na ich temat. Na przykład to, że nazywają się Emma Agreste i Hugo Agreste. Wytłumaczyli mi, że mają jeszcze brata, Louisa, ale wybrał studia na innym kierunku. Emma poszła na pisarskie a Hugo na fotograficzne. Po mimo tego, że znamy się tylko kilka godzin czuje, że to może być początek całkiem fajnej przyjaźni. Zdążyliśmy przez tak krótki czas dowiedzieć się o sobie wielu rzeczy. Na przykład tego, że ich rodzicami są Adrien Agreste -ten słynny model i Marinette Agreste! Same sławy! Gdyby mi nie powiedzieli nigdy bym się nie zorientowała. Ale przecież, nie to jakich się ma rodziców jest ważne tylko jacy są oni sami. Pierwsze zajęcia za to były cudowne. Myślałam, że nasz wykładowca będzie w rodzaju buraka, ale jest naprawdę szalony i zdumiewający. Profesor Joeux. Ale każe do siebie mówić po prostu Fede. No, taki na luzie nauczyciel. Myślę, że z nim będę mieć ciekawe zajęcia. Wieczorem za to miałam pierwszy dzień w pracy. Tam nie działo się nic ciekawego. Oprócz tego, że mam trochę wredną szefową. Ale nie jest źle. Wszystko może się jeszcze zmienić. Jestem już padnięta. '' ''Dobranoc i Do Napisania!" "Chwila....przecież mama Sary nazywa się Emma Agreste. Przypadek? Nie sądzę."- Myślał chłopak. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zajmie mu znalezienie odpowiednich wiadomości. Położył się na łóżku i zaczął się zastanawiać jak może szybciej dojść do sedna sprawy. Wziął jeszcze raz zeszyt do ręki i przekartkował go. Jego oczom przemknął różowy punkt. Zatrzymał się i otworzył na tej stronie. Do białej kartki była przylepiona mniejsza karteczka. Zaczął z powrotem przewracać strony. Kolejna nalepka. I kolejna. Pomyślał, że te strony nie bez powodu zostały oznaczone. "Może to coś znaczy?" Więc przewrócił zeszyt na pierwszej stronie z różową karteczką... Jak na razie koniec. ''' '''Podobało się? No ja mam nadzieję, że tak Jak zwykle przypominam o zostawieniu opinii w formie komentarza :) Trochę ciągnę tą historię, ale niech nikt się nie złości. W końcu pojawi się Sara, Sofii i Carlos....kiedyś na pewno ''' '''Postanowiłam sobie, że się w sobie wezmę i skończę to opko choćby to miało nastąpić w przyszłym roku. Więc się cieszcie ;D No to narcia ;) Rozdział 14 2030. 21. 09 "Ludzie mówią, że do pewnych uczuć trzeba dojrzeć. Ale czym jest uczucie, które poczułam gdy go spotkałam? Te słodkie, czekoladowe oczy. Chciałabym teraz móc patrzeć na nie godzinami. Zatopić się w nich tak jak w tedy gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Gdyby nie on totalnie zagubiłabym się w wytwórni, do której zostałam zaproszona na casting. Moja mama gdy byłam mała powiedziała mi, że jak poznała tatę to po prostu już wiedziała. W chwili gdy ich usta się zetknęły ona już wiedziała, że to miłość na całe życie. Podobno jaka matka, taka córka. Więc może i mnie zdarzy się to samo. Mimo, że znam Leonarda zaledwie dzień to chciałabym by to się nie skończyło na jednym spotkaniu. Emma, która przez te trzy dni stała się moją dobrą koleżanką mówi, że Leonarda zna ze starej szkoły, i że zawsze był nieuprzejmy i zimny. Ale to co ja zobaczyłam w tamtej chwili zaprzeczało jej słowom. Zaprzeczało wszystkiemu co by powiedziało, że jest złym człowiekiem. W jego oczach widziałam troskę, w uśmiechu prawdziwe szczęście, a w gestach otwartość. Cudowne jak ludzie mogą być różnie postrzegani. Liczę na ponowne spotkanie. '' ''Tak w ogóle, przyjęli mnie. Jestem szczęśliwa. Jednak nie zrezygnuje z pracy kelnerki. Trochę to dziwne, ale spodobało mi się. Muszę niestety kończyć. Umówiłam się z Emmą na mieście. Jak się spóźnię zabije mnie. W przeciwieństwie do mnie ona się nie spóźnia. To do Napisania!" '' "Czyli ojciec jednak ma (albo miał) serce?" Pomyślał Simon. Zaintrygowało go to. Lecz to nie była odpowiedź. Wciąż za mało. To wciąż nie wyjaśnia różnych rzeczy. "Jedziemy dalej" Pomyślał i zaczął czytać kolejną zaznaczoną stronę. ''2030. 01.10 "Niesamowite. Po prostu Cudowne! Kto twierdzi, że marzenia się nie spełniają niech się natychmiast zamknie bo jestem dowodem na to, że to nie prawda! Październik to od dziś mój ulubiony miesiąc! Dziś miałam pierwszą misję. Ale nie byle jaką. Na ratunek Paryżowi przybyłam nie tylko ja, ale i Biedronka z Czarnym Kotem! Jestem w raju. Gadali ze mną, razem zwalczaliśmy zło. Nic ciekawego w sumie. Jakiś koleś uciekł z psychiatryka i policja nie była w stanie go złapać, więc wkroczyliśmy. Ciekawi mnie kto się kryje za ich maskami. Wiem! Zrobię listę osób w Paryżu, którzy kwalifikują się do bycia tymi super bohaterami. Jestem genialna! Więc to musi być dziewczyna z Czarno-granatowymi włosami o fiołkowych oczach i Blond włosy facet o zielonych oczach. Oboje około czterdziestki. To nie będzie trudne bo po wypełnieniu misji pocałowali się, czyli że są parą. Nic prostszego. Gdyby inni ich fani byli tacy mądrzy jak ja to by już dawno odkryli kim są. Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, szykujcie się. Bowiem pewna pawica pozna wasz sekret! *** Leonard...Leonard....Leonard!....Leonard!!! To imię chodzi mi po głowie jak jakaś wkurzająca piosenka, która nie chce za nic w świecie wyjść, chyba że się znudzi denerwowaniem człowieka i sama wychodzi. Ale w tym przypadku nie sądzę by jego imię miało zamiar opuścić moje myśli. Jeszcze żaden chłopak nie zawrócił mi tak w głowie. Jak to możliwe, że nie robiąc nic zostawia tyle śladów w moim sercu oznaczając, że to jego miejsce i nie ma zamiaru z niego nigdy zejść? To jest jak choroba. Chyba się zakochałam. Każdy jego dotyk, każde czułe spojrzenia i każda spędzona z nim chwila sprawia, że czuję się coraz bardziej głodna jego obecności. Och...ale czy czuje to samo co ja? Może jak wyznam mu co czuje to los się poszczęści i miłość ta będzie odwzajemniona? Napiszę gdy będą postępy. To do Napisania! " Perspektywa Simona Mamo...nie wierzę, że mogłaś pokochać kogoś takiego jak on. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten ktoś mógł zawładnąć sercem kogoś takiego jak ty. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on był dobry. To co go tak zmieniło? Może jak przeczytam dalej to się dowiem? A z resztą po co tracę czas na monologi wewnętrzne?! Czytam dalej. 2030. 12. 11 "Powiedziałam. Powiedziałam w końcu moje uczucia. Trochę to trwało, ale się udało. W dodatku nie pożałowałam. On czuje to samo. Nadal nie mogę powstrzymać łez szczęścia i nadal nie mogę zapomnieć odbijających się echem słów "Kaja...Ja...czuje dokładnie to samo....i...trochę dziwnie się z tym czuję bo robię to po raz pierwszy, ale....czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?" Marzenia się spełniają. Jestem najszczęśliwsza na świecie!!! Niech ten dzień się nie kończy! Chce go przeżywać od nowa i tak w kółko! Wiem! Zapiszę ten dzień w kalendarzu, tak jak dzień, w którym poznałam go i w którym weźmiemy ślub i gdy będziemy mieli dzieci! Wiem, że wybiegam daleko w przyszłość, ale daruj mi. Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa! A jakbym miała mieć to dziecko, to nazywało by się Simon. To imię jest moim ulubionym. Mój tata ma tak na drugie. A jeśli dziewczynka to Marcelina! A jak jemu nie pasi to trudno, ja zdania nie zmienię! Muszę już kończyć. Dobranoc i do Napisania!" Popłakałem się. Mimowolnie z moich oczu na słowa "A jakbym miała mieć to dziecko, to nazwałoby się Simon" zaczęły spływać łzy. Byłem jej marzeniem. W dodatku spełnionym. Cudowne uczucie. Szkoda tylko, że nie urodziła jej się córka. Kiedyś myślałem jakby to było mieć siostrę, ale gdy o tym wspominałem Seba się fochał. Myślał, że wolałbym mieć siostrę niż jego. Ale tak na prawdę to kocham swojego brata. Po prostu chciałem zawsze mieć siostrzyczkę, którą mógłbym się opiekować. Na szczęście los podarował mi Sarę, którą mogłem się zająć. Być dla niej wsparciem. Spojrzałem na zegar. Czas tak szybko mija. Trzeba skończyć na dziś. Jutro w końcu też jest dzień. Ale boję się, że im bardziej zwlekam tym mój ojciec jest bliższy spełnienia swoich planów. Im szybciej przeczytam dziennik tym szybciej zakończę jego "rządy". No i jest Next! Mówiłam przecież, że nie zrezygnuje tak łatwo ;) ''' '''Jeśli ktoś to czyta (Ktokolwiek) To zostaw proszę po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. No to czekać na Next. Jeśli się spodobało to Next (Może) będzie lepszy dzięki waszym motywującym komentarzom. Szkoda tylko, że ich nie ma wcale ' Jak coś chcecie zasugerować to śmiało. Krytyka dozwolona. ;) No to narcia wam ;D Rozdział 15 "Szybciej, biegnij, bo się spóźnisz. O nie! Ona mnie zabije!" Powtarzałem w myślach. Zdecydowałem powiedzieć o wszystkim Sofii. Znaczy się nie do końca o wszystkim. Może jedynie o tym, że jestem Czarnym Kotem? No bo po co mówić jej jeszcze, że jestem w niej zakochany? Jedna informacja na jakiś czas jej zdecydowanie wystarczy. Ale jak tak będę się wlec to na pewno jej niczego nie zdążę powiedzieć! Mógłbym przemienić się w moje alter-ego i poszłoby szybciej, ale Plagg się zbuntował i nie będzie mi pomagał w kwestiach miłosnych jak i ułatwiać mi dojście do wyznaczonego miejsca na czas. Ciekawe czy reszta kwami też jest taka "pomocna"? Jest! Udało się! Została mi minuta. W samą porę. Sofii już stoi obok fontanny. Denerwuje się. "Dasz sobie radę Carlos. Po prostu to zrób". No dobra idę. Perspektywa Sofii Carlos poprosił o spotkanie w parku. Nie byłam chętna, ale Sara kazała mi się zgodzić. Czasem nie wierzę, że daje się jej tak wrobić. Na szczęście Carlos wie, że wystarczy jedna minuta spóźnienia i już odchodzę, a nie ma szans by zdążył. Zostało tylko pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, i... Ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. -Zgadnij kto to? -Ty. -Jaki ty? -Czarny Kot- powiedziałam na żarty. -Zgadłaś.- Chwila...co? Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam...Carlosa. -Powiedziałeś, że zgadłam? -Tak -Ale przecież...nie rozumiem...- Chwycił moją dłoń głaszcząc ją kciukiem. Normalnie bym się wyrwała, ale...poczułam się w tej chwili jak zaczarowana. Gdy podniosłam z powrotem wzrok na jego twarz...już nie było Carlosa. Nie było już tego Carlosa, którego znałam z podstawówki. Nie było już przyjaciela...był ktoś bardziej wyjątkowy. W jego oczach widziałam tą samą dzikość, szczerość, troskę oraz miłość jaką widziałam w Czarnym Kocie. Nie musiał mówić już nic. Przytuliłam go z całej siły. Chciałam się śmiać ze szczęścia, ale jednocześnie płakać. Miałam też ochotę walnąć go patelnią za to jakim był durniem nie mówiąc mi o tym. Ale też byłam zła na siebie, że zaślepiłam się Czarnym Kotem chociaż przy sobie miałam cały czas prawdziwego bohatera. Perspektywa WWWSN -T-ty du-rrniu. Dopiero t-teraz zachciało ci się na szczerość?- powiedziała żartobliwie rudowłosa dławiąc się przy tym łzami. Szarooki był zaskoczony tym gestem z jej strony. Jednak jego serce rozpierała radość. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do niebieskookiej. Zastanawiał się czy ma coś powiedzieć? Jednak gdy chciał otworzyć usta do złożenia zdania dziewczyna się odezwała. -Tym razem ci wybaczam, że mi nie powiedziałeś bo pewnie to przez to, że masz jakąś przysięgę czy coś, ale następnym razem jak mnie okłamiesz to przysięgam, że stracisz wszystkie dziewięć żyć. -Jasne, obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. Ale wiesz...bo jest chyba jeszcze coś... -No, co jeszcze? -Ja...się w tobie...no...może troszkę... zakochałem? hehe -Heh...Skoro dziś tak się zwierzamy to też ci coś powiem. Tylko pamiętaj, to tajemnica.- pokazała mu ręką, żeby się zbliżył sugerując, że chce mu powiedzieć sekret na ucho. Jednak gdy już to zrobił ona oddała mu pocałunek. Carlos był mile zaskoczony. Oczywiście oddał gest. To była ich chwila. Odnaleźli siebie i zrozumieli nareszcie swoje uczucia. Początek czegoś nowego, magicznego. Czy razem zdołają przebrnąć przez zamieć, która się szykuje i tylko czeka na wyjście? Tego dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale ;) Sorry, że tak krótko :( Ale mamy przynajmniej nową parkę :D Przypominam o zostawieniu śladu w komentarzu ;) No to narcia wam :D Rozdział 16 '''Perspektywa Sary' Od kilku dni nie widziałam Simona. Gdy przyszłam w odwiedziny jego brat powiedział, że siedzi w pokoju i nie zamierza wyjść. Martwiłam się o niego. Może coś się stało? Nie wiedziałam. Ale na pewno to coś poważnego bo nie odbierał ode mnie telefonu, ani nie odpowiadał na wysłane wiadomości. "A jeżeli to coś związanego ze mną?" Myślałam. Ale głos sumienia mówił mi, że to raczej nie to. Nawet do szkoły nie chodził. Nawet na jednej lekcji przyłapała mnie nauczycielka na ciągłym odwracaniu się. Nie wiem po co to robiłam. Przecież w magiczny sposób nie zjawi się nagle w ławce jakby był w niej cały czas. Gdy powiedziałam o moich zmartwieniach Soffi to powiedziała, że jeśli tylko będę chciała wbijemy do niego przez okno. Nie wiem jak niby miałyśmy to zrobić skoro ma pokój na drugim piętrze. Gdyby przynajmniej jakieś krzaki pod jego oknem rosły czy coś to być może, ale wyglądałoby to trochę jak z "Romea i Julii" tylko, że na odwrót. W końcu w któryś dzień, lecz nie pamiętam, który bo odkąd nie ma Simona straciłam poczucie czasu , gdy byłam w mojej ulubionej kawiarni z Sofii i Carlosem, którzy ku mojemu zdziwieniu zaczęli się lepiej dogadywać '(Bo Sara nadal nie wie, że są razem)' zielonooki zadzwonił do mnie. -Em...Halo? -Sara, wybacz, że dopiero teraz dzwonię, ale proszę przyjdź do parku przed fontannę. Muszę coś ci powiedzieć.- Byłam przestraszona. Co takiego chciał mi pokazać? Niepewnie odpowiedziałam. -No...dobrze. Zaraz będe.- i rozłączyłam się. Sofii i Carlos patrzyli na mnie pytająco gdy wkładałam swój czerwony płaszcz. -Kto to był?- spytała rudowłosa -I dokąd teraz idziesz?- dopytał szarooki -Dzwonił Simon...- Popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni, lecz spowrotem wrócili wzrokiem na mnie.-...mam sie z nim spotkać w parku. -Ale po prostu zadzwonił? Po takim czasie? -No..tak, wiem, to dziwne, ale powiedział, że musi mi coś powiedzieć. Więc...ja już idę. To do zobaczenia. -Cześć- powiedzieli równocześnie. Zanim wyszłam kontem oka zobaczyłam ich współczujące wyrazy twarzy. Chyba mieli te same przeczucia co ja. Czy Simon chce za mną zerwać? Nie minęło dziesięc minut a już byłam na miejscu. Kawiarnia była blisko parku, przez co miała też bardzo ładny widok z okna. Dlatego też bardzo ją lubiłam. Rozejrzałam się i zauwarzyłam bruneta na ławce. Szybkim krokiem do niego podeszłam. -Hej.- przywitałam się. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i także się przywitał, ale coś było nie tak. Był smutny. Jego oczy wyraźnie to mówiły. Zrobiło mi się ciężko na sercu. Nie nawidziłam widzieć jego smutku. Usiadłam obok niego. Chciałam zadać mu wiele pytań. Między innymi dlaczego go nie było w szkole? Czemu nie dawał żadnego znaku życia? Dlaczego musiał spowodować, że wiele okropnych teorii pojawiło się w mojej głowie? Ale nim wydobyłam z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięki to chłopak wysunął w moją stronę jakiś przedmiot. Na początku nie wiedziałam co to jest, ale po przyjżeniu się zrozumiałam, że to zeszyt. Bardzo stary, skurzany zeszyt. -Przeczytaj ostatnią stronę.- powiedział. Nie rozumiałam. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. On jedynie kiwną głową na znak żebym to zrobiła. Niepewnie wzięłam do ręki przedmiot i otwarłam na podanej stronie... '''No Hejj Wam! :D '''Trochę mnie nie było, ale to dlatego, że chorubsko mnie dopadło. :(' Ale jestem! Trochę krótki rozdział, ale tak szczerze, nie do końca wiem, co będzie napisane na tej tajemniczej stronie, więc jak wymyślę to napiszę ;D ' '''Dziękuje, że jeszcze ktoś tu o mnie pamięta :) To dla mnie bardzo ważne ' 'A teraz czekać na Next ziemnioki XD ' '''No to paa ;)' '''Rozdział 17' 2036.12.02 "Dawno nie pisałam. Ale ten wpis będzie pierwszym od bardzo dawna i także ostatnim. Leonard od kąd znalazł tą piekielną księgę i miraculum Lisa zmienił się. Stał się okrutny, żądny władzy i nieobliczalny. Kiedy przechodziłam obok jego gabinetu przyłapałam go na mówwieniu chłopcom o rzeczach, o których zdecydowanie nie powinni wiedzieć. Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat cały wieczór, ale on nadal chciał by Sebastian i Simon dowiedzieli się o tak potężnej mocy. Chciał dać je nawet już niedługo jako prezent świąteczny. Gdy sprzeciwiłam się i powiedziałam, że nie może decydować za nas oboje odrzekł mi "Nie powstrzymasz mnie. Nie rozumiesz jak wiele można dzięki nim zdziałać chociaż sama masz już miraculum długi czas. Możemy zapoanować nad światem. Wszyscy ludzie będą u naszych stup!" W tedy powiedziałam, że nie oszalał. Na co on uderzył mnie w twarz. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mógłby na mnie choćby ręke podnieść. Teraz jestem pewna, że nie mogę mu powiedzieć o ciąży. Jak maleńka się urodzi to na pewno będzie chciał zrobić z nią to co zamierza z chłopcami. Muszę uciekać o ile jeszcze mam czas. Simon i Seba będą na mnie wściekli ale nie mam innego wyjścia. Nie chce ich zostawiać ale muszę chronić moją nienarodzoną córeczkę. Simon, Seba. Jeżeli to czytacie to bardzo was przepraszam. Kocham was. Mama." Skończyła czytać po czym spojrzała na Simona, który wzrok miał skierowany w pustą przestrzeń. To co przeczytała przeraziło ją i także niezmiernie zaskoczyło. -Czyli to...oznacza, że...-nie dokończyła gdyż chłopak jej przerwał. -Tak....moja mama jednak żyje.....W dodatku mam siostrę.- Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Prawda, którą odkrył była smutna a jednocześnie kojąca. Otrzymał odpowiedź na swoje pytania. A nawet dostał więcej. Sara chciała jeszcze zapytać o miracula. Nie wiedziała, że brunet wiedział o nich i że jego rodzina je posiada. Ale stwierdziła, że dla niego to nie ma w tej chwili znaczenia. Ważne jest to, że dowiedział się nareszcie co się stało z jego matką. Nic więcej. Ale później zamierzała zapytać się o to. -To...- zaczęła blondynka.- co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?- chłopak wstał a ona powędrowała w ślad za jego ruchami oczami. Po chwili powiedział zdecydowanie: -Zamierzam je teraz odnaleźć.... 'Po Jakimś tam czasie nareszcie jest Next :D Wybaczćcie mi, ale musiałam zaległosci nadgonić :( Następny rozdział napiszę w piątek. Obiecuję ;) A jeśli nie, to możecie mi zabrać dźem. Już trudno, będe jeść budyń na sucho XD No to paa ;D ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania